Blood Stained Sand
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Niamh's plans are interrupted when she, her brother and their friends are attacked by a group of mutants. Will she survive living a harsh life in the desert or will she suffer the same fate as many have before her... LizardXOC AU
1. Crash

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!:) I've wanted to write a Hills Have Eyes fanfic for quite some time. I got the two films about a month ago. First one is the best, however the second as quite a disappointment I thought. I will be (hopefully) getting the graphic novel in a couple of weeks' time. I must also search for the original…

Anyways, enough of my rambling; time to be moving on. I've been reading a lot of HHE fanics (mainly of Lizard!X3) and I've been inspired to write one. There are truly just amazing ones out there and I hope that this will be as half as great as they are. Please review and let me know what ye think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hills Have Eyes, only the OCs.

* * *

><p>The sun glared into my eyes as we drove deeper into the barren desert. The windows were rolled down, thankfully letting a breeze brush against our sweat drenched skin. Trish was sitting next to me, tying up her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. She got her jacket and rubbed her forehead. 'Why are we going to Caroline and Phil's wedding again…?' she asked, tucking her jacket in between both our legs. 'I thought we were on her bad books…?'<p>

Dave, my brother, chuckled as he kept driving. 'Don't you mean since _you _got on her bad books?'

'It was an easy mistake to make!' Trish protested, giving Dave a small playful slap on the arm. 'Besides, she's too vain for her own good. I hate to say it but…I honestly don't know what Phil sees in her. He's a good guy and she's such a…bitch.'

'He loves her doesn't he?' I tried to reason with her. 'That counts for something doesn't it?'

'I suppose,' she sighed, relaxing back on the sticky leather seat. Trish and Dave have been going out for about two years now. Dave is about eight years older than me and he is my only sibling. But since he started dating Trish, she's been like my older sister. When we all met her for the first time, it felt like she was already part of the family.

Phil is her cousin and she's very protective over family and friends. She never trusted Caroline from the start; she had a bit of a reputation. Caroline didn't want Trish to come to the wedding since she accidently mistook a middle aged woman for Caroline. To be fair; the woman's back was turned and she had the same hair as Caroline at the time. Unfortunately for Trish; Caroline was behind her when the woman turned around as Trish tapped her on the shoulder and called her Caroline and took that incident as an insult ever since.

'Hey,' Mike yawned, stretching his arms. 'It should be fun.'

We had two friends coming with us, Mike and John. They were also good friends with Phil. John grinned, 'Might pick up a few ladies along the way.'

Now it was my turn to slap him. We all started to laugh; I always hoped things would stay like this.

Dave had taken the man's advice from the gas station and took the shortcut. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of the car again and stretch our legs.

As we were talking about old times, we heard the tires burst and the car went out of control. Everyone panicked and screamed as Dave stomped on the break and tried to swerve the car away from the rock that we were now heading to. But it was too late. The car crashed into the rock and our bodies jerked forwards from the bang.

I felt something pull in my neck and I hissed as I started to rub the sore area. Trish seemed to have the same problem as she groaned while trying to nurse her neck. Mike was the one who spoke first, 'Is everyone alright?'

Everyone mumbled a "yeah" in response. Dave and John got out of the car and started to inspect the damage. Dave kicked at the dust. 'Fuck!' he shouted. Trish and I quickly got out of the car and went up to him. Trish tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he swatted it away.

'What happened…?' Mike whispered, crouching down and looking at the tires.

I came up beside him, 'What's wrong?'

He got up and turned around to me, his eyebrows furrowed. 'I dunno Niamh…' he spoke softly. 'All four tires are burst…'

How could they be burst…? I doubted anything sharp was on the dirt road. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dave called out to me. 'Niamh, come over here for a second!' I did as I was told and went over to him and Trish. Dave signalled Mike and John too come over as well.

'Listen,' he said, his expression serious. 'We can't go anywhere, not yet anyway. The tires are fucked, we don't have any spares and we're in the middle of nowhere.'

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious,' I replied, more sweat dripping off my face. 'Now what are we going to do about?'

Dave gave me the usual look I got when I answered him back. He took in a deep breath and continued, 'I'm thinking of going back to the gas station…see if that guy knows anyone who can come and help us.'

'I'll come with you!' I chimed in. Dave shook his head. 'Aww c'mon!' I begged, putting on my puppy dog eyes. 'Don't be such a pair of dry-balls!'

Trish tried to stifle a laugh as Dave frowned. 'We'll be in the sun; most likely all day…wouldn't want you to lose your half-dead look.'

I stuck my tongue out as Trish and Mike offered to go with him. I was surprised when he agreed. 'How come they get to go?' I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

Trish grinned, 'We're not as annoying as you!' I tried to give her a playful punch but she quickly backed away, laughing. Mike hooked a strong arm around my neck, forced me to bend down and gave me a noogie.

'Ow!' I cried out. 'My neck!' Mike let go of me and let out a hearty laugh.

John came up beside me, 'Looks like it's gonna be just you and me, kiddo.'

I raised my eyebrow, 'I ain't that young!'

He gave a low chuckle as he leaned against the door. I watched as Dave, Trish and Mike disappeared from sight. The unforgiving sun still glaring down at us, as I gazed out into the desert, I noticed my mouth becoming dry from just looking out at it. The vast rocky landscape seemed daunting to travel on.

I rummaged through Trish's bag to find a bobble to tie up my sweat-dampened hair. My long, wild brown locks laced though my fingers as I twisted my hair up into a makeshift bun.

I dunno why…but being here was kinda creepy, like something was out there. You know when you get the feeling your being watched…? Well that's what I felt right now.

I just hope they get back soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading lads!:) By the way; Niamh is pronounced "Knee-ave". I've known a few people who've got it wrong, surprisingly. Please review xxx


	2. Bring the Girl

**Author's Note: **Hello again!:) I didn't think I'd have enough time to type up another chapter, I'm staying at home for a few days now because I'm sick and in a good bit of pain!T-T Not fun…

But on a happier note; here's another chapter for all of ye!:D I hope ye enjoy it and I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks to those who gave me lovely reviews, I really appreciated them!xxx

* * *

><p>As the flames performed a graceful yet dangerous dance, both John and I sat near the fire, trying to get warm from the now rather cold chill of the night. John was whistling some tune of his, poking the fire that he had prepared himself.<p>

I lay back on the blanket and stared out at the stars. It was night time already and Dave and the others are still not back yet. 'How long does it take to get help…?' I groaned, stretching my limbs.

'They'll be back soon,' John reassured me, giving up on the fire. He got up suddenly and started to walk away. I asked him where he was going and he turned around, smiling. 'I'm taking a piss.'

I cringed and gave him a thumbs-up, too much information. That said; I _did _ask him.

As he walked behind a large rock, I pulled the blanket closer to me. I looked around, still uneasy. Then something caught my eye. I looked over at a couple of rocks and bushes and saw something flash a bright red and quickly vanished behind a rock. I got up and slowly walked over to the rocks. 'Hello…?' I asked warily, picking up a large stone and continued progressing forward. 'Anyone here…?'

I raised a shaky hand and grabbed a branch; I quickly pulled the bush down so I could find out who it was.

Nothing...

I frowned and straitened myself up. Strong large hands grabbed my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. I shrieked and turned around to see a very familiar face. Mike let out another one of his famous hearty laughs as I punched his chest. 'Jerk!' I screamed giving him one last hit into the ribs.

'You should've seen your face!' he coughed, a smile still plastered on his face.

John came running up to us, zipping up his pants. 'What happened? I heard you scream and-'

'It's fine,' I smiled. 'Just Mike being Mike, that's all. Hey, where are Dave and Trish…? Is someone coming for us or must we wait for another while?'

Mike scratched the back of his head. 'They, um…stayed there for a while,' he stammered. 'The old man is insisting that there's nothing he can do but, well, you know yourself what Dave's like.'

'Then why did you come back?' John asked, folding his arms.

'Trish wanted me to go back to you guys,' he replied. 'She wanted me to tell you what was happening. Can you hold on a sec, I need to go.' He went behind the rock that John was at.

I tugged the blanket over my shoulders as John rubbed his arms to keep himself warm. We were startled when we heard screaming from behind the rock. 'Mike…?' I whispered. Both John and I ran over towards the screaming. When we turned around the corner, I dropped the blanket as my stomach twisted at the sight.

Mike was impaled through the chest by a pick-axe. Blood spurted out of his mouth as his eyeballs threatened to pop out of his sockets. A large man was laughing as he raised Mike up from the ground ad dropped him back down again. He extracted the pick-axe from Mike's chest and struck his head. The large man looked over at me when I screamed.

He wasn't human looking. When he smiled he showed crooked yellow teeth and the majority of them were missing. His skull was deformed and his skin was partially discoloured in a kind of a purple tinge. One eye was bigger than the other; the smaller one was oozing a small amount of yellow puss. His left ear was small and drooped more than the right. He was mostly bald but had a few wispy strands of blonde hair. He was grinning like an innocent child, it was odd…

But the smiling quickly stopped once John threw a stone at him and struck his head. The man's face twisted in pain and anger, he pulled out his pick-axe from Mike's skull and charged towards John.

However all I heard was a loud bang and then I watched in horror as John dropped to the ground, blood pouring out from the bullet wound in his eye. His body twitched as I screamed.

Two of my most cherished friends lay there before me, bloodied and dead. Then I realized; I was next to die…

A shadow loomed over me and someone dropped down and dragged me down to the ground with them. Rough gloved hands held me down as I struggled to break free. Whoever was on top of me laughed as he slid his hand down my pants, rubbing coarse fingers of me. I screamed again as I tried to clamp my thighs shut; like that would help.

I felt a tongue slid up my cheek as he pressed me down further into the sand. Whoever it was decided to turn me over and my eyes widened. He looked about sixty judging from the wrinkles on his face. The thing that took me by surprise was his malformed jaw, which raised the teeth on his right upwards giving them an awkward angle. He had a severe cleft lip which made his face turn into a permanent snarl, despite the fact he was giving me a sadistic smile; giving me promises that he was intending to keep.

As he raised my arms up over my head and lowered his head down to my chest, I heard static. A slow, wheezy voice was heard. 'Lizard…bring the…girl…alive…NOW' The static switched off and the man yelled out "Fuck!"

He got off of me and before I could react, he struck my head and then all I saw was darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading and sorry if it was short! Please review!xxx :D


	3. A Clear Warning

**Author's Note:** Heya! I'm still in agony and I can't move much so that's why I'm posting up extremely early. I've got nothing else to do and I've got loads at ideas for this story! Please review, they'd make me so happy! xxx

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred as a sharp pain pulsed inside my skull. Once my vision cleared I panicked. I was inside a room, the dirty worn-out wallpaper peeling off and a sick heat hanging in the air. A small, light layer of dust covered the old floorboards, dark patches of dried blood permanently stained within the grain of the wood. The windows were boarded and only a small sliver of light entered the room, small particles of dust were clearly seen within the rays of light.<p>

Shackles were wrapped around my wrists, embracing them in rusty metal. The chain was tied to a stained radiator; who has a fucking radiator in the middle of the bleeding desert? I tried to yank free and get out of here.

Tears started to well up in my eyes, stinging them as I remembered what happened last night. Bile started to gather up in the middle of my throat but I swallowed it back down as the images of Mike and Johns' bloodied corpses flooded into my mind like a tsunami crashing in and destroying everything I held dear.

The large man with the pick-axe, giving me a child-like smile; so sickeningly innocent that it would make your stomach twist in fear. The man who put his hand down my pants and started to feel my womanhood, then turned me around and smirked down at me; he was the most terrifying. His mouth was the most unpleasant, to say the least, thing I have ever seen in my life.

I've seen people with clefts before and I took no notice of them, but his was vicious and let's not mention the jaw, now that was the most disturbing deformity of the two.

I screamed and screamed until my voice became hoarse. Once I stopped, I heard light footsteps coming from behind the door. I heard breathing as well as seeing a shadow come from under the door. 'Who's there…?' I croaked, leaning forward as far as I possibly could. The round brass doorknob turned slowly and I was shocked at what stood before me.

It was a girl, not more than thirteen, standing there, her posture rather timid. Her skin was a dark texture and she wore a bright red hoodie. So that's who it was that was behind the bushes…

Her dress was dirty and tattered; she wore torn mismatched socks that showed some of her toes. She hesitantly moved forward towards me, her hands rising up. That's when I noticed her fingers; the middle ones were joined together on both hands.

Her long dark brown hair framed her awkward cheekbones that jutted out of their normal positions. Her large abnormal eyes stared at me nervously; one was higher than the other. She gasped once I spoke to her, 'Who are you…? And what do you want from me?'

The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking to me in broken English. 'R-Ruby…what your…name…?' her voice was small but sweet, as she spoke I noticed her small sharp yellow teeth, some sticking out and others inwards.

I don't know why, but there was something about her that felt like I could trust her. 'Niamh…' I whispered.

Ruby looked confused. 'Niv…?'

I shook my head. 'No, Niamh.'

'Neeve…?' Close enough so I nodded. She smiled but it soon faded, her expression now serious. 'Mama wanna…see ya.'

Mama? There were more of these guys…? My eyes were downcast as Ruby explained further. 'Dun' run…mah fam'ly gonna…chase ya and…' Ruby stopped, shifting nervously and fiddling with her bracelets.

I looked up at her, my eyebrows furrowed. 'And what…?' I asked nervously, my heart beating frantically inside my chest.

She leaned in forward, fear and pity in her dark brown (almost black) eyes. 'They gonna…kill ya…'

Bile came back up again and swallowed it down again, nodding solemnly as Ruby took out a key from the pocket of her hoodie and unlocked my shackles. 'Thanks,' I mumbled, rubbing my tender wrists. I was genuinely grateful for Ruby, she didn't seem like the other two; I just hoped that she was always like that. Ruby helped me up and I thanked her again, heading towards the door, having Ruby hold onto my wrist firmly, not too tight so that I wouldn't get hurt but tight enough so I wouldn't escape.

I wanted to run, God knows I wanted to, but I took in Ruby's ominous warning and stayed with her. I could have probably escaped her grip easily, but decided that would be unwise. What if she called the rest of her family? Not to mention I was in the middle of nowhere.

As Ruby went to open the door again, I gulped as I saw the streaks of blood on the door. Someone was in here before me and tried to escape. My fingers were tucked into the palms of my hands once I saw a full extracted nail stuck between the cracks of the wood.

I bit my lip once we stepped out of the room, a thick sense of uneasiness occupied the atmosphere between Ruby and I. The last rights running through my mind like a morbid dirge.


	4. Bloody Kitchens

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I can walk again!XD Anyways, here's another chapter so I hope ye enjoy. Please review xxx

* * *

><p>Ruby led me to the kitchen where a rather large, round woman stood by the table, setting dirty looking plates neatly in front of each seat. She was bald and was quite pale. She wore a sleeveless dress and a dirty apron, specks of blood stained on it. 'Mama,' Ruby called, dragging me along with her. 'She…woke up.'<p>

Ruby's mother turned around and stared at me for a while. She had no eyebrows or eyelashes; she had a few small warts on her face but other than that and her obesity, she looked normal. 'Wha' yer name dear?' she asked, her blue eyes going slightly soft.

'…Niamh…' I said reluctantly, staring down at the cracks of the floorboards.

'Niamh…?' she smiled. 'Pretty name. Ya hungry…? Got food fer ya.' She stopped smiling and Ruby jumped back away from me when I threw up. Ruby's mother tried to grab my shoulders but I swatted them away, screaming and sobbing as I scurried as far away from them as possible, my back pressing up against the wall. Both Ruby and her mother looked genuinely worried.

'Wha' wrong wit Neeve Mama?' Ruby asked, her small voice raising in panic.

Her mother shook her head. 'Dunno love…' She followed my gaze to the box near the sink. It was stained in blood and I recognised the skull tattoo on the dark, butchered flesh of the arm. It was Mike's…

There was also half a ribcage and two severed hands, the white stumps sticking out, they belonged to John…

Who were these guys…?

_What _were they…?

'What the fuck is this?' I shrieked, my world dissolving away right before my own eyes. 'Is this some sick joke?'

Ruby's eyes were downcast as she patted my back gently with her deformed hand. Her mother took pity on me as well, laying her hand on my shaking shoulder gently. She was silent for a moment before she spoke. 'Ya won't be eatin' tha' dear…' she tried to reassure me. 'We got human food fer ya-'

'IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I'M CRYING ABOUT!' I screamed, startling both of them. 'You just butchered my friends and you're trying to console me by giving me _food_? What kind of fucked up bullshit is this?'

'Calm down,' Ruby pleaded, looking at her mother for help.

She nodded at her daughter and turned to me. 'Ya gonna stay wit us fer a while,' she said slowly and calmly. 'Ya gonna stay 'ere wit Ruby an' me. Mah name's Moon, but ya can call me Big Mama. Ya gonna be safe 'ere wit tha' two of us…dun' wan' ya to run into Leezar…'

I could feel Ruby stiffen as I looked up at Big Mama and frowned. 'Who the fuck is "Leezar"…?' I asked, staring at Big Mama with tear-filled eyes.

She sighed, 'His real name is Lizard. He mah eldest boy… Dun' want him to see ya dear…'

There was something both Big Mama and Ruby weren't telling me about this Lizard. Before I could ask any more questions Big Mama told Ruby to take me up to her room and put me in the spare bed. Ruby smiled and nodded, helping me up again and leading me upstairs.

Before we left the kitchen, I could hear Big Mama talk under her breath, 'Betta tell Jupe to make Leezar to stay away from 'ere…'

The steps creaked from the weight of the two of us as we went up. My thoughts were too occupied with the images of both John and Mikes' severed limbs to even notice where Ruby was taking me. It was until she spoke to me that I noticed where we were.

'Tha's yer bed…there,' Ruby smiled pointing at the bed that we were proceeding towards. When we sat down the springs in the mattress creaked. I looked around the room and noticed Ruby's bed on the other side of room. There was dirty floral wallpaper, some peeling off from the walls. A dresser was standing in another side of the room, the mirror covered by a long ragged piece of cloth.

I continued to heave heavy sobs as Ruby looked at me sympathetically. 'Neeve…'m sorry…'

I nodded glumly, unable to answer. Ruby shifted uneasily next to me. 'I…gonna get sum water fer ya…' She got up left the room, closing the door behind her.

I lay down fully on the bed, clutching the dirty pillow, my mind racing. My friends were dead. Most likely Dave and Trish were dead too. I was being held captive by a family of…mutants. Let's not mention the fact that they were cannibals…

Which brought up another disturbing thought of both John and Mike ending up as mutant excrement not too soon from now…

There was also this Lizard character that I feared and I haven't even met the guy yet. Also, what kind of a name was "Lizard"…?

I didn't ponder too long on the subject…I was too exhausted from screaming and crying to even keep my eyelids open. Not long after lying down I fell asleep inside a house full of cannibals…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading lads!:) Things will get more interesting in the next few chapters, I promise! In the meantime, please review and I'll update as soon as I can!:D xxx


	5. Deep in Coma

**Author's Note:** Hello again!:) Thank you, THANK TOU for the reviews! They mean a lot!:) Berry's Ambitions, I hope I'll answer many of your questions as the story goes on. :D If ye have any questions, feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to answer them!:D Hope ye enjoy and please review! xxx

* * *

><p>I woke up on the ground. Goosebumps formed on my skin from the chill of the night. I slowly got up and rubbed dust off of the side of my face. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked around, I was next to the car out in the middle of the desert. As I continued to scan the area, I stopped once I saw someone sitting near the fire cross-legged. 'John…?' I whispered uncertainly at first. 'JOHN?'<p>

There was a pause and then, 'Yeah…?'

I smiled and ran over to him, kneeling down behind him and hugging his back. 'Hey, what's up with you…?' John chuckled. 'You were never the clingy type.'

I sighed in joy as I nuzzled his back. 'Just happy to see ya,' I laughed. 'Ya wouldn't believe the dream I had.'

'What was it about?' he asked, his tone as soft as ever.

My smile became wider in disbelief as I explained, 'Basically, Mike and yourself were killed by two mutants. One tried to molest me, then they took me and your remains back to where they live. That's when they ate the two of ye as if ye were bacon and cabbage! Crazy ain't it…?'

John was silent for a moment. 'Yeah, tis. The guy who molested ya, was he ugly?' he joked.

I thought about it for a moment. 'Dunno,' I answered truthfully. 'I couldn't see his face entirely, it was too dark to see. But what I did see was his mouth. Jaysus John, the fucking mouth was unbelievable. I never saw anything like it.'

'Would ya have gone for him?' John laughed, his back moving against my cheek.

'…Based on what had happened in the dream…probably not,' I chuckled.

'Hey, do you remember the question I asked you a few days ago…?'

I stopped laughing and moved away from him slightly. 'Listen John, I, uhm…' I stammered, racking through my mind for the right answer. 'I love ya…but not in that way…'

'…Why…?' John asked, his voice lower than usual.

'We tried the whole dating thing and it didn't work out…remember…?' I said softly, rubbing his shoulder gently. 'And it's only recently that we became good friends again. I don't wanna risk losing that.'

'So ya wouldn't go for a Kerry man, eh?' John joked, a small bit of disappointment clearly evident. He had always joked when he was upset.

I chuckled softly, 'Sure, if we got married wouldn't I have to emigrate to Kerry? Besides, if Dave found out, he'd kick the shite out of ya!'

John began to laugh a little more now. 'That's true.'

'Anyways, it could be worse,' I rested my chin on his shoulder. 'Ya could be a Kerry man with a Dub accent, now that's bad!' We both started to laugh.

After a few minutes John stopped. My laughter was soon soused as well once I started to notice. 'What's up…?' I asked.

'Gonna 'ave sum fun wit ya g'rl,' he said darkly.

I frowned, 'What?'

All this time I didn't see John's face, until he turned around, I knew why. The eye that he got shot in was still pouring blood. I screamed when he pulled me down to the ground and pinned me. I started thrashing at him as drops of blood landed on my pale face. Then my eyes fell on his mouth. The vicious cleft lip and the malformed jaw sneered down at me. Then he said those haunting words, 'You 'eard me.'

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming, jolting upright into a sitting position. Big Mama pulled me into a comforting hug as I coughed up heavy sobs, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Ruby was kneeling beside me wearing a lightly torn nightie. Her big eyes filled with concern as she rubbed my shaking arm with care.<p>

'What wrong dear…?' Big Mama asked gently, stroking my long brown locks like mam used to do back home…

'H-h-he s-said that he's gonna get me,' I cried, clutching her worn-out silk nightdress.

'Who's gonna git ya…?' Ruby whispered.

'T-the guy…who attacked me,' I whimpered pathetically.

I could sense Ruby stiffening up again as Big Mama tried to reassure me, 'Dun' worry baby, he ain't gonna git ya. Hush now, hush dear.'

'Dun' git yohself sick Neeve,' Ruby begged.

I tried to calm down but my chest couldn't contain my uncontrollable sobs. 'Dun' cry Neeve,' Ruby spoke again, sitting beside her mother and I. 'Papa gonna be 'ere real soon…he wanna talk to ya…'

I straightened myself up and slowly but surely started to calm down. Both Big Mama and Ruby smiled and Big Mama told her daughter to get me some clothes. Ruby gave me a quick comforting hug before rummaging through her wardrobe.

While Big Mama hugged me with one arm, I turned around to her. 'I'm sorry…' I mumbled; my eyes downcast as I wiped away a few tears.

Big Mama's eyes widened, 'Wha' ever for child…?'

'For crying…I'm not usually like this…'

She smiled and told me not to worry as Ruby bought over some clothes for me. I held them up to take a look. A pair of worn out jeans with a few specks of blood on them and a rather small plain white t-shirt. 'Is there anything a bit bigger…?' I asked, still examining the t-shirt.

She shook her head, 'Sorry Neeve…'

'Tis grand,' I smiled at her. In response I got an even bigger smile. At least someone was happy…

'Ruby baby, better let Niamh git changed,' Big Mama said getting up and heading out the door, Ruby following suit. Before Big Mama closed the door, Ruby flashed me a big bright smile. I gave her another quick smile just before the door closed.

I rested my head against the wall and I puffed out a bit of air. Great…more mutants that I have to deal with…

At least there are two nice ones that seem to like me…but how is this one going to take me…?

Oh well, there's gonna be no point in worrying at this point, might as well get up and get dressed…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading lads! So what do ye think of the way I'm writing the mutants and what do ye think of Niamh…? Good, bad…? I know it's still early but let me know and like I said; I'd be more than happy to answer any questions that you may have, so PM me if ye like. :D Please review! xxx


	6. Unknown Intentions

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for ye, hope ye enjoy. Before any of ye ask; yes I do have a life!:) However, I'm in T.Y. so I've a lot of free time, a LOT… XD. Sooo yeah, on with the story. Please review xxx

* * *

><p>After a while sitting there on the bed I decided to get up. I quickly slipped into the worn out pair of jeans and pulled the t-shirt over me. The jeans were a tad bit too big and the shirt was a little tight on the chest and it also showed a bit of stomach. I walked towards the door and creaked open the wooden door.<p>

I popped my head around the door to see if anyone was there. I was a little freaked out when I was met with a male mannequin. His fake cosmetic smile sent chills down my spine. He wasn't alone though; his arm was linked with his female counterpart, who was also smiling. The man was mostly porcelain white while the woman had a bit of colour in her hair and lips. They were wearing clothes that looked like they came from the 1950's.

I slowly walked past them as if there were doll-like demons waiting to attack you at a moment's notice. Their immobilized eyes strangely seemed to follow, or was that my imagination? I walked down the hallway, eyeing the other doors suspiciously; wondering what lay hidden behind them. I slowly crept down the stairs, trying to listen in on the conversation that was happening in the kitchen. I recognised Big Mama's voice as well as Ruby's, however there was a rather gruff voice that I had never heard before.

I entered the kitchen rather timidly; Ruby was the first to speak. 'Mornin' Neeve!' Ruby chirped getting up from the table and carrying a few plates to the sink; a few streaks of blood on it.

I grimaced at the sight, wondering if they had just finished eating either John or Mike. 'Morning Rube,' I smiled back, trying furiously to shake that thought from my head. 'Hello Moon.'

Big Mama looked up at me and smiled, though slightly hurt. 'Mornin' Niamh,' she said. She noticed that I was staring at the man who was sitting at the top of the table. He was a big man, with long greying hair and a beard, he had big bushy eyebrows and judging from the way his cheeks sort of caved into his mouth, he was most likely very thin. He wore a heavy black, dusty trench coat, a black shirt and big dirty boots. His posture was one of authority, almost intimidating but Ruby and Big Mama didn't take much notice of it.

'This is Jupiter,' Big Mama explained, a worrying look on her face when she turned to him.

He gave me a cool gaze before asking me in a gruff and authoritative voice, 'Name?'

Just before I even opened my mouth, Ruby chimed in. ''Er name's Neeve Papa!'

He looked over at Ruby who was smiling hopefully. 'Tha' righ' Ruby?' he smiled at her. She nodded enthusiastically while he returned his attention to me. 'How ol' are ya…?'

'…Twenty-one…' I answered warily, trying to figure out what this was all about.

'Youn',' he grumbled as Big Mama shifted nervously beside him. 'Maybe too youn'…'

I blinked, 'Sorry…? What's this about?'

'Neva you min',' he snapped, leaning forward and resting his arms on his lap. 'Turn aroun'.'

I looked at Big Mama questioningly. 'Do as yer told,' she sighed. I gulped soundlessly as I turned a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

Jupiter nodded in approval. 'Any illness'z…?'

'Not that I know of,' I answered truthfully, my level of fear starting to rise from this unknown reason as to why I was being inspected like an over-sized pig at a country fair.

He grunted again as Big Mama told me to head upstairs, however I refused to simply go away without a valid reason as to why I was going through all of this. 'What do ye want?' I asked calmly.

'Tha' nun of yer business!' Jupiter barked, causing Ruby to come to my side in an instant, tugging my arm desperately.

I couldn't contain my rage any longer. 'It is my fucking business you bastard!' I snapped, my fists curling up into balls. 'How dare you decide what I am and am not entitled to know about where my life is concerned-'

I didn't get a chance to finish my outburst because Big Mama grabbed my arm roughly and rushed me up the stairs. She took me to Ruby's room where I had slept and put me sitting on the bed. She gripped my shoulders so tight that I almost yelped and stared right into my eyes. Her dark eyes were filled with disappointment and anger. 'Why'dja go an' do tha'?' she hissed, squeezing my arms tighter causing me to wince in pain. 'Dun' matter no more,' she grumbled, releasing me. 'I'll try an' calm 'im down…'

She left the room but not before giving me a harsh slap across the face. My struck cheek burned and felt like needles were prodding my tender skin as Ruby entered. She shut the door behind her and sat down next to me. 'Why…ya do tha'…?' Ruby asked quietly. 'Papa angry now…'

'Why should I care anyways?' I replied bitterly, gripping the mattress tightly. 'I'm your next dinner a whether I want to or not…'

Ruby shook her head. 'No! Yer not…mah fam'ly not gonna eatcha.'

I turned to face her. 'Well what then…?' I asked solemnly. Ruby fell silent for a moment.

'I…betta go down…' she whispered, leaving the room.

I listened intently to the argument downstairs. I lay on the wooden floor, my ear pressed up against the cracks. I couldn't hear much but I did pick up a few things like; "Let 'er stay Papa!" and "Gotta keep tha' fam'ly alive."

What did Jupiter mean by keeping the family alive…? That's all I thought about throughout the night. Did he mean more food or…

'Nigh' Neeve,' Ruby sniffed.

'Night Rube…' I replied. 'You alright…?'

There was a pause. 'M'yeah. Talkcha tomorrah...'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading and I'll be posting up again next weekend. Until then, please review!:)


	7. A Simple Mistake

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!:) They mean a lot. Hope ye enjoy as always and please review! xxx

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat travelled their way down my hot flesh as I lay back on the old couch. It's been about a week now since I've been captured. Moon is still not too happy with me, to say the least. The only person whom I can really talk to is Ruby. She's a sweet girl but is rather shy and timid. From what I gather; there aren't many kids her age that are around here, so she's pretty lonely. Out of the few that I have met since I got here; she's the only one who I feel sorry for. I can sorta relate to how she's feeling; I was like her when I was about the same age… difference is; she was brought up into a cannibalistic family living in the harsh desert.<p>

Jupiter was away most of the time, out hunting for more unsuspecting victims. However when he was around, mainly for food, he'd give scornful glare directed to me. Whenever he graced us with his presence, the words "gotta keep tha' fam'ly alive" would start to ring inside my ears, an unpleasant chill crawling up my spine as images of everything and anything that could happen.

I bit my lip when Moon gave me a quick dirty look once I gave a rather loud yawn. She was nice when I arrived, but that façade quickly vanished once I back answered her husband. She agreed to give me "normal" food but that's all it went as far as.

Ruby quickly finished her breakfast, her face twisted in disgust as she handed her mother the plate. Moon smiled at her child as she took the used plate from her. I cringed while gripping my stomach as Ruby quickly shuffled over, indicating that she wanted to sit down next to me. My legs swung around as Ruby neatly arranged her dress before plopping down beside me, tugging her red hoodie over her head shyly.

'You must really love that hoodie of yours,' I commented, adjusting to a more comfortable sitting position.

Ruby nodded as she played with a loose thread. 'Got from…a boy,' she replied sadly.

'Did ya like him?' I asked, my eyes glued to the TV as some old fashioned cartoon was playing on the screen.

'...M'yeah…' she mumbled, scuffing her feet on the floor.

I puffed out some air as I looked around the room, not much in the room only a couple of vases on a few nicely carved tables. One or two lamps on them, as well as the odd mannequin standing here and there. The same episodes of cartoons were on for the past few days and all we've been doing is sitting around, cooped up inside.

I always thought about Mike and John, I sometimes cried silently at night while Ruby slept, too afraid to close my eyes in case I got another nightmare like last time and because of the fear of being pulled out of bed and to be killed followed by being eaten… I always worried about Dave and Trish, hoping that they were still alive and escaped, wishing that they would bring help. However…if they did get caught by these guys…then I prayed, grimly, that they were given a swift death at the very least…

'Can we go outside?' I asked sitting up, trying to get my mind to stay off the topic.

Moon spun around. 'Dun' ya dare star' thinkin' bout runnin' girl!' she snapped, pointing a sharp chef's knife threateningly at my direction. I slightly jumped at the sudden harshness, though I should have gotten used to it by now.

I held my hands up in defence. 'Look,' I said through gritted teeth. 'Can I at the very least go out, get some fresh air and stretch my legs? Or is that too much to ask?'

'Yeah it is!' she barked. 'Ya wouldn' like Leezar to go off runnin' afta ya!'

I clamped my mouth shut as Ruby looked over at me, frightened. 'Mama righ'…' she whispered, nervously putting a deformed hand on my arm. 'Leezar real mean…dun' want 'im to hurt ya…'

I nodded reluctantly and slouched back on the couch, trying a different sitting position. Even though this Lizard was only the eldest son of Jupiter's clan, he seemed to gain more fear than the patriarch himself. It was bizarre, yet extremely terrifying. If Jupiter was mental enough to lead these people into a cannibalistic frenzy, then what was Lizard going to be…? Whenever Moon, Jupiter or Ruby warned me about him once I started to fight back, I instantly shut my mouth.

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps coming from outside the front door and a raspy, inaudible voice. The door swung open as my heart felt like it had just turned to stone from fear. A man –mutant- stood at the door. He wore a dirty grey hoodie and a normal pair of pants as well as a worn out pair of runners. A pair of binoculars hung limp around his neck. Sitting on top of his head was an old dusty bowler hat. He didn't have a normal face; he had no lips and he didn't have a proper nose, just two slits for his nostrils. There weren't any eyebrows or eyelashes, though he did have a few blonde wispy strands of hair coming out from under his bowler hat. His face, strangely, resembled that of one of the weird reptile creatures from films and cartoons, so I assumed I already knew his name.

I got up and walked up to him timidly as he eyed me up and down suspiciously. We seemed to have a strange and awkward staring contest. Deciding nervously that I would break the silence I asked, 'Are you…Lizard…?' I bit my bottom lip as I waited for a reply. The man just stared at me incredulously, blinking a few times before suddenly bursting out into a raspy fit of laughter. I just stared at him, exasperated, as he sat down next down with Ruby.

Between fits of laughter he managed to talk. 'I…dunno-HAHA…who ya arrrrHAHA,' he gasped, trying to control his laughing. 'But…I ain't LeeeezarrHAHAHA!'

Ruby could understand that I was confused so she explained, 'Tha' mah brotha Goggle, Neeve.' Goggle looked up at me once he calmed down. 'Goggle…tha's Neeve.'

Goggle nodded knowingly, 'So she's tha-'

'Goggle!' Moon stopped him as I frowned. He grunted and sat back on the couch watching the remainder of the cartoons. I joined the two as well, wondering what he was going to say.

'Where is tha' bitch?'

We jumped at the sudden roaring from outside; it was far away but still loud enough for us to hear. I couldn't recognise the strong southern tang in the man's voice as he continued, 'Ah wanna 'ave some fun wit' 'er!'

Ruby grabbed my arm and rushed me upstairs into our bedroom. I stood there in the middle of the room, puzzled as Ruby locked the door behind her and began to whimper as she forced me the bend down. 'Keep…quite…' she whispered, terror riddled in her small voice. We fell silent as we listened into the man demanding to know where I was. Jupiter came in and must have hit him 'cause he growled in pain, throwing curses left, right and centre. He left in huff as small tears travelled down my cheeks. Ruby hugged me tightly telling me it was going to be alright. Thing was; we both knew that wasn't true.

There was only one question that sprang to mind; was…_that_...Lizard…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>YAY! Goggle came in!XD Thanks for reading and please review xxx


	8. Encounter in the Night

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone who have reviewed this story so far!:) But there are a load of people who still haven't reviewed! I've seen the traffic stats. Anyways, I really hope ye like this chapter; it's the moment you've all been waiting for, so let's begin!

* * *

><p>The eerie glow of the pale moon entered the window and slightly allowed me to see the ceiling as I lay on the bed, shifting uncomfortably as a few sharp springs prodded my skin. Ruby was asleep and I was glad that she was, I planned on leaving this hellhole once and for all. I went to bed before Ruby, hiding my normal clothes underneath the duvet. When the sweet girl retired to bed, we exchanged good nights and not too long after I could hear soft snoring coming from the opposite bed. I waited anxiously for Moon and Jupiter to head to bed as well.<p>

It must have been a few hours since they went, but I had to be sure…if I got caught, they'd make sure it would never happen again…

Slowly, I pulled away the thin, worn-out duvet off of my sweaty body, wincing as the bed made a small squeak from the movements of my body as I shifted, gingerly upright. I got up and shuffled quietly over to the door. My heart skipped a beat as the floorboard creaked from underneath my barefoot. I listened carefully to Ruby adjusting herself, when I didn't hear anything else I mentally sighed in relief.

However once I opened the door, I jumped when Ruby woke up. 'Wha' ya…doin' Neeve,' she said groggily, yawning a small bit.

'Going to the toilet,' I lied, hoping my voice wouldn't give away anything. Thankfully, she was too tired to notice anything and mumbled an "a'ight". I closed the door carefully behind me and kept down the stairs and entered the kitchen. I looked around the grimy worktops to find a knife block. I drew out a chef's knife, the one Moon used to always use when chopping up…their dinner. I gripped the knife tightly; I needed a method of defence once I left. As long as I can leave this place, somewhat safely, I don't care.

For the first time, I stepped out of the house. The chilling midnight breeze bit through my flesh as I looked around the place. I couldn't see much, but I could trace out a few houses and rocks. After a while, I managed to focus on a group of rocks that were a good distance away from the village. Without thinking, I ran.

I ran and ran like my life depended on it, no simile intended. My legs started to strain and my muscles started to ache and burn, my lungs struggled to function properly, moving too fast along with my heartbeat. I didn't even care that my feet were cut and sore from the sharp stones. But I couldn't last for long, I collapsed, my arms breaking the fall. I crawled over to a large rock, hyperventilating. I tried to catch my breath, rubbing my feet tenderly as I rested my back on the rough, uneven surface of the rock.

When my breathing calmed down a small bit, I stood up. I got to keep moving. I _must_ keep going, no matter what. I thought I heard something metallic trail on the ground, but I shook my head until I heard it again, along with an animalistic howl followed by cackling. I panicked and began to start running again when I felt sharp spikes wrap around my ankle, latching onto it as my skin ripped while I was dragged down to the ground.

I screamed while trying to wrangle free from the spike strip. Gloved hands gripped my thighs, squeezing them tightly as I continued to scream. I stared at my attacker in horror as I recognised the gnarled mouth and awkward jaw, this was the same bastard who shot John in the eye and tried to make a move on me before knocking me out cold. His torn lips curled up into a sadistic smile as he spoke, in that same strong southern accent I heard a few days ago. 'Wha' tha' matta purty g'rl?' he cackled, tightening his grip even more. 'Ah wanna 'ave some fun wit' ya!'

He dragged me back to him, straddling me and while he had me pinned, he began to unzip his pants. My eyes widened as instinct kicked in, I grabbed my knife and drove it into his thigh. He screamed as his hands frantically tried to remove the blade that was lodged into him. Once his long bony fingers wrapped around the handle, he pulled it out, screaming and groaning during the process.

I pushed him off of me and tried to crawl away but he grabbed my torn ankle harshly and stabbed me in my hip. I cried out in pain as the blade sunk in deeper into me. I was in too much pain to notice the large figure standing over me. A goofy chuckle escaped his lips as he bent down next to me while that bastard with the cleft lip extracted the knife from my hip. I looked up at the giant, my entire frame shaking from both pain and fear as I noticed it was the same guy who impaled Mike with the pick-axe.

I tried to move away when his large hand tried to grab my pants. Before he could, the other one limped over to him and gave him a harsh punch into the face. The giant cried out as he tried to shield himself from more blows. The skinnier mutant was fuming. 'Ya ain't man nuff to do tha'!' he growled hitting the giant, who was far bigger than him. He kept crying when the skinny one turned his attention onto me. Before he could even take a step towards me, he got a butt of a pistol to the back of his head. He screamed, grabbing his head as a large figure stood over him. Jupiter.

I hadn't even noticed him coming, but for once, I was thankful that he did. Even that didn't last for long as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and literally dragged me back to the house. He continued to ignore my screams as my hip and ankle seemed to pulse in agony. He opened the door and threw me on the floor. Ruby and Moon rushed over to me, picked me up and placed me gently on a chair. Moon carefully lifted up my leg, trying to avoid my ankle. She told Ruby to get some water and a cloth, Ruby nodded and rushed off.

Jupiter went back out again and dragged the scrawny mutant inside, the giant following suite along with Goggle. I got a better look at him, pale but had red, blistery patches on his face and body. He was wearing torn khaki pants, a worn-out grey vest that showed a lot of his chest. He wore a faded orange sleeveless coat and had just normal worn-out shoes. I studied his face intently, up until now I have never taken a proper look at it. His mouth looked more freakish now that the light was hitting off of it, I could clearly see his blotchy raised gum and long yellow teeth. His hair was a kind of a blonde colour but it was greying so much it was hard to tell; I started to wonder how old he was… His frosty blue eyes glared at me as he tried to stop his leg from bleeding.

'Bitch stuck meh like a pig!' he snarled, sending me a death glare.

'You tried to make a fucking move on me you sick fuck!' I snapped back, hissing when Moon gently dabbed my ripped flesh with the stuff that Ruby brought. I gave one quick look at it and soon regretted it, I could see bone.

Jupiter started to pistol whip him. 'Leeezaaarrr!' he roared. 'Wha' did I tell ya!'

I frowned. '_You're _Lizard?' He growled in response.

'Pluto!' Jupiter almost barked at the giant. 'Take 'im outta 'ere!' He nodded reluctantly and picked up Lizard, despite him being in agony and thrashing about in his arms. Jupiter, Pluto and Lizard left the house, leaving me, Moon, Ruby and Goggle behind. However Goggle gave me an awkward smile before following them.

'Ya alrigh'…?' Moon asked, her voice soft as she wrapped my ankle in bandages before moving onto sewing my hip.

'Yeah,' I hissed, wincing as the needle penetrated my skin, the thread tugging, pulling and stretching the tender area. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' she replied, focusing in on stitching me up.

'No…I mean it…really,' I said sincerely, looking at her. She looked back up at me and simply smiled.

Resting my head on the back of the chair my thoughts went back to Lizard. Well…that was an interesting encounter…to say the least…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I. Am. SOOO SORRY for the long wait!:S But I really wanted to do something different and I also wanted to build up the suspense and tension, hopefully I did. So please review this, I need feedback on this! xxx


	9. Threats Slice Through The Soul

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. However I would like to say a MASSIVE thanks to Berry's Ambitions for all of your support!:D This is a very short chapter and I do apologise, but it's just introducing a new character.

* * *

><p>I sat up on the side of my bed, tightening my grip on the mattress from the sharp pain on my hip. Ruby came in, already dressed and wearing a light blue dress and wearing a hat instead of her usual red sweatshirt. 'Need…help…?' she asked timidly.<p>

I tried to stand up but a searing pain shot straight up from my ankle to the rest of my body, causing me to plop back down on the springy mattress. 'Nah,' I groaned, trying to raise the torn ankle. 'I'd say I'm grand thanks Rube.'

Ruby frowned when I tried to reach over for my clothes. She walked over, taking them in her hand and passing them over to me. 'Thanks,' I smiled as she sat down beside me.

She fidgeted for a while with the large purple beads on her bracelet before asking, 'Why ya…run…?'

I stopped midway from taking my soaked top, going silent for a while. We just sat there, a pregnant pause filling the room. When Ruby finally stood up, she was startled to hear my response.

'You can't honestly…expect me to just stay here and obey like an obedient little dog, now do you…?' I said, my voice dripping of acid as I gritted my teeth, not just from pain, but from deep rage.

Ruby was silent for a while, just staring at the cracks of the floorboards. 'I'm sorry Rube…' I continued. 'But…this wasn't supposed to go like…this…'

'I…sorry Neeve…' she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered.

That's when that twinge of pity and shame echoed inside my chest. 'Come over here,' I murmured, holding out my arms. She came over and her arms wrapped around my waist. I held the poor girl as her entire body shook as her arms started to accidently dig into my ribs. I said nothing though, only gently running through my fingers through her long strands of hair, noticing her skull sort of caved in. So that's why she hid under the hood and now her hat.

'I'm sorry Rube,' I whispered, resting my cheek on her head. 'It's not your fault, I know that.' Did she really have another choice? I doubted she did…

'Ruby! Neeve! Be comin' on down!' Moon called from downstairs. Ruby sat up and picked up her hat. Ruby headed downstairs quickly after giving me another tight squeeze. After trial and error, I eventually put on some clean clothes (clean enough considering where we were) but once I got up and took one step forward, I screamed and lost my footing. If it weren't for the bed I would've landed heavily on the floor.

I heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened and when I looked up it was Goggle, his face showing a bit of concern. 'Ya need help?' he rasped, grabbing my arm and slinging it over his shoulder, lifting me up and trying to support me. His hand accidently landed on the wound on my hip and when I hissed, he apologized and tried to help me walk.

'Thanks,' I smiled as we -I- limped down the stairs. Moon was in the kitchen, washing some dishes, wearing one of her wigs that she constantly brushed every day in her spare time when she sat down to watch TV.

'Mornin',' she greeted. 'Goggle's gonna take ya out fer some fresh air.'

'Gonna keep an eye on ya,' he told me when he saw my shocked expression as we headed out the door.

It was nice to be outside and now I could see, properly, the village in the daylight. There were several houses lined up alongside each other, a few old, rusty, worn-down cars that looked like they came from the 50's, along with those bloody mannequins, who were scattered around the place. The odd tumbleweed or two caught between their legs.

As we were walking, I decided to ask Goggle how they found out that I escaped. He smiled sheepishly, 'Tha' was me.'

'You…?' I raised my eyebrow. 'Don't you sleep at night?'

'Nah,' he laughed, rough and raspy just like his voice. 'Ah keep an eye fer food.'

I gulped, my stomach turning a small bit and I felt disappointed, greatly for being caught. 'Humph, tell me why I shouldn't punch you for getting me caught…?' I huffed, giving him the same look I would give Dave when I tried to get away with murder and failed miserably.

'Cuz Papa would whoop yer ass,' he chuckled.

'True,' I mused aloud, ignoring the nagging pain from my ankle. For about ten minutes or so, Goggle showed me around the village. At one point, we stopped in front of one of the houses where Goggle pointed out that it belonged to a person called "Big Brain".

'Who's he?' I asked as we began to move on to the next house.

'A real bastard,' he snorted, continuing to support my weight. 'Tha' Leezar's place.' He pointed at another house. I shuddered, remembering the sick fuck who attempted to rape me.

'Couldn't he move further away?' I asked bitterly, pulling my t-shirt over my fanny.

'…'Fraid not,' I sighed, a sympathetic look on his face. 'Jus' stay in Mama's house an' he won' go near ya.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

As we moved over to another house, we heard crying. When we turned around the corner, Pluto was sitting on the swings, heaving large sobs as another man, covered in cysts with his head held stiffly in place with a rusty neck brace, tried to comfort him.

'Wha' ah tell ya 'bout goin' near 'im,' he tried to ease the giant. 'Ya know he gonna hit ya when ya annoy 'im.'

'Ah…wanna…rabbit…' he wailed, clutching his misshapen head.

'Wha' wrong wit' 'im Cyst?' Goggle asked.

The other mutant sighed. 'He went out huntin' wit Lizard, saw a rabbit an' wanted tah play wit' it. Lizard then start' hittin' 'im.'

As Pluto continued to bawl his eyes out, Goggle could sense my uneasiness around him. 'Dun worry,' he reassured me. 'He may be big, but he a real baby.'

I wanted to scream at him; he wasn't a bloody baby, he was a murderer for God's sake…

'Goggle,' Cyst spoke. 'You try an' calm 'im down. I'll take 'er back tah tha' house.' Goggle agreed and went over to Pluto while Cyst took me back. He was almost as bad as I was with the limping, I often wondered if it was because of his deformity.

'Bitch!' someone spat behind us.

Cyst looked behind and groaned. 'Lizard,' he warned. 'Dun go doin' somethin' yer gonna –'

'Move,' Lizard barked, pushing Cyst away from me and twisted my arm behind my back, pinning me against the wall closest to us. I gritted my teeth as he shoved his red sweaty face near mine.

'Fuckin' bitch,' he snarled, pushing further against me. 'Think ya can go an' stick a fuckin' knife in mah leg, eh bitch?'

'Don't call me a bitch,' I growled, trying to wrangle free of him. 'After what you tried to do me, who could blame me.' I managed to kick him in his bad leg, leading him to howl and sink his long, jagged, dirty fingernails into my soft flesh. I let out a small whimper as Cyst pulled Lizard off of me.

'Git,' he ordered. 'Git 'for ah tell yer Papa!' Cyst took me by the arm gently as we continued to limp over to the house, Lizard somehow catching up to us. If someone saw the three of us limping, they'd think it's becoming a new walking trend.

'Ah'll git ya,' Lizard threatened, his torn lips pulled back from his gums into a more sinister snarl. 'Jus' you wait.'

'Git away Lizard!' Cyst barked, pushing him away again. Lizard continued to glare at us as we entered the house.

As we shut the door, all I could think about was Lizard's threat. For once in my life, I truly felt fear…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay maybe it wasn't that short lol. Please review! xxx


	10. What Happened

**Author's Note: **Hello lads, sorry for the long wait, I've been doing work experience. Tis brilliant, I'm doing primary school Anyways, I have another chapter for ye. Enjoy and don't forget to review! xxx

* * *

><p>The heat continued to provoke beads of sweat to drip down my neck. My chin rested on my hand as I sat on a wooden chair out on the porch. I just gazed out towards the village, nothing much else I could do. It had been several weeks since the whole incident of me running away and being caught by Lizard, whom had still been in a mood with me. Hell, what am I saying? He still is.<p>

Speaking of that oh-so-wonderful mutant that everyone loves so much; here he comes. He was wearing a sunhat and his looked raw from the blistering heat, his face was scrunched up as he came closer to me. 'Wha' ya doin' 'ere?' he asked, his frosty eyes studying me intently. 'Thaw' Papa didn' wan' ya goin' out?'

I didn't bother to look up at him, I only just lifted up my good leg, where a shackle was wrapped around my ankle which was connected to a heavy chain that was attached to a hook that Jupiter put onto the house next to the door so that I wouldn't make another run for it. Once he noticed it, I dropped my leg followed by a loud chinkle.

'What do you want?' I asked, my voice gone dull as I stared out into space. That's when I noticed that his clothes were stained with blood. I bit my lower lip, a chill shooting up my spine sending an unpleasant shockwave to course through my body.

He just snorted, his torn lips curling up slightly at the memory of who he killed…and most likely raped… 'Need Papa tah carry tha food,' he told me, scratching the back of his head as Ruby came out to give me a glass of water.

'Thanks,' I smiled at her, taking the glass and pressing it against my chapped lips, gladly allowing the cool liquid to flow down my heated throat.

'Papa…gonna let ya out!' Ruby beamed as I looked up at her while Lizard just snorted, whipping the door open as his trusty spike-strip trailed along behind him as he entered the house. As soon as Lizard was out of ear shot, Ruby shifted nervously while playing with her red hoddie. 'Wanna…go wit' me…?' she mumbled, her eyes downcast.

'Sure…' I frowned, tilting my head a small bit. 'You alright Rube…?' Jupiter came out along with Lizard and Pluto, Lizard glared at me as Jupiter released me from my chains. Pluto just stood there, a big childish smile plastered on his face. 'Thanks,' I mumbled, rubbing my ankle. At least it wasn't my bad one; it's better now but it still feels a bit odd when something touches it. Lizard must have caught a nerve or something, the prick. I stared at the jagged scar that wrapped around my ankle as Lizard spat at the floor.

'Dunno why ya lettin' 'er go,' he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

'Yer mama wan'ed 'er out, so ah'm lettin' 'er out,' Jupiter grumbled as he straightened himself up. 'Leezar, yer comin' wit me, Pluto!' The giant looked over at him expectantly. 'Yer gonna stay wit tha gurlz, make sure no wun gits away.' He gave me look and I just scoffed, taking another sip of water.

The two headed off, leaving Pluto, Ruby and I. Once they were just mere dots in the distance, Ruby grabbed my hand and led me towards a different direction. Pluto made a loud howl causing Ruby and I to stop. 'C'mon Plu,' Ruby called, making him gives a big goofy smile as he came towards us.

As we were walking, we just talked about anything and everything. tPluto had trouble expressing himself a lot of the time, but he couldn't help it and I felt sorry for him. Even though he was a murderer and a cannibal, he was…sweet…? I never thought I would say this, but he was a big teddy bear at heart. Whenever we spotted an animal, he wanted to go over to it and pet it. We let him for a while, but Ruby told him to put the bunny down as we came near to what appeared to be a mineshaft. As Pluto gently put down the bundle of fur, I started to wonder how rabbits could even survive out here.

We entered the mineshaft and Ruby took out a flashlight, turning the lights on. As she scanned the shaft, I could see rows upon rows of makeshift grave stones. Ruby led us towards a group of graves that were separated away from the rest. She knelt down beside one and placed her hand tenderly on the dirt. I noticed a pair of broken glasses on one, a teddy bear on another, what seemed to be a friendship bracelet near that one and what seemed to be a broken iPod on the one that she was at.

'This…is tha boy…' she whispered tears welling up in her eyes. She was clutching her red hoodie. 'This…is his…' She started to cry as I went over to her, pulling her into a hug.

'Shh, don't cry love,' I whispered gently, rocking her back and forth as I rubbed her arm.

'Tha his sister,' she sobbed, pointing at the friendship bracelet. 'Tha baby's daddy,' she pointed at the glasses. 'And…' she pointed at the teddy bear. My chest tightened.

'The baby…?' I asked, dreading the answer.

Ruby shook her head as she wiped her eyes. 'Tha baby's mama…'

'What happened to the baby…?'

'Ah took her tah Jeb…he made sure she lef' tha desert…she safe now…'

Who's Jeb…? I decided not to ask. 'What happened…?'

'Hades…' she sobbed, her whole body shaking. 'Tha fam'ly went tah Jebs…but…Hades was waitin' fer 'em… Ah snuck in an'…took tha baby but…' Ruby didn't want to say anymore; she didn't need to.

'When did this happen…?' I asked, my voice starting to become hoarse.

'Couple a months…' she sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Pluto came over and started patting her back, the look on his face was one of sympathy. 'Plu help me…bring tha bodies back an'…bury 'em…in secret…'

Hades…he wasn't part of Jupiter's clan, not that I know of anyway…so, who is he…?

The sound of loud static could be heard. Pluto took out his walkie-talkie and answered it. It was Lizard. 'PLUTO!' he shouted, causing us to jump up in fright. 'Git tha gurls back 'ere NOW!'

Shit…he's pissed. That said; when is he not…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the wait! Like I said; I've been super busy!:S I apologise. I thought I should let everyone know what year this is set and what happened to the Carter family. ^^; Please review! xxx


	11. Memories

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's another chapter for ye. I hope ye enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>The walk back to the village was awkward to say the least. Ruby bit the bottom of her lip, thankfully she had stopped crying but it didn't take a genius to figure out why she tried to calm down. Pluto trudged along behind us, his head hanging and a sad, pitiful look on his face.<p>

I was silent as well, my stomach twisting in knots in dreaded anticipation to find out what Lizard had planned for our punishment. A strange yet unpleasant sensation wrapped around my recovered ankle at the memory of his spike-strip. I bit my lip as we came in sight of the village. Ruby let out a small whimper as we passed one of the houses, the blue paint faded and peeling off. Ruby gripped the back of my shirt as I opened the door to their house hesitantly. The three of us stood there as Moon, Lizard and Goggle stared at us.

Lizard growled and started to head on over towards us. I stared down at the cracks of the floorboards, refusing to meet the fury in Lizard's eyes. I was greeted with a harsh slap across the face. I yelped as I placed a hand on the struck cheek. But was Lizard finished there…? Fuck no. He grabbed a fistful of my tangled hair, yanking it upwards before shoving his red blistered face near my ear. 'Fuckin' bitch!' he growled, his frosty eyes gleaming in sick delight as I let out a cry when he twisted my hair. He suddenly dragged me upstairs, opened one of the doors and forced me to go in. My eyes widened when I saw that he was taking us towards the bed. He dumped me on the mattress and I stared up at him, tears flowing down my cheeks as my stomach churned and clench at the thought what was going to happen.

This was going to be it…my last shred of innocence was going to be stolen by this…this…_monster_. The moment that I have been waiting for with someone I whom I would love with all my heart started to break away, piece by piece before my very eyes. 'Please don't,' I whimpered as I tried to move away from him. '_Please_!'

Lizard just growled at me as he pinned me. I started to thrash beneath him; I'm not going down without a fight. I screamed as he sunk his long yellow teeth into my neck, drawing blood. He brought his head up and just then, I could see the strong lust in his eyes. Then, I could hear the thudding of footsteps hastily coming up the steps. I continued to cry when Jupiter stood at the door. He grabbed his soon and forced him off of me. He gave him a swift hit from the butt of his pistol before shoving him out the door. Jupiter grabbed the handle of the door and after giving me a quick emotionless look, he closed the door and I could he him locking it.

I scurried over, grabbing the handle and trying to twist and pull it open frantically but all my efforts were in vein. I stopped; feeling drained, put my back to the door and began to slide down. I buried my face in my legs and hugged him as heavy sobs escaped my chest, the only thing from me that _could _escape. I don't know how much longer I can take this shit. There's only so much I can take. How long have I been here…? A couple of weeks…? Am I being punished for something I did before…? Problem is; there is nothing absolutely terrible that I could have possibly done in the past. Granted; I'm no saint, I'll be the first to admit that I have a short temper and, maybe, I threw a few punches at a few people who insulted my family, but ONLY because they did that! Still…

I clenched my eyes shut as I clutched my hair. I needed to think of something, anything, to try to get my mind off of this…

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen years ago<strong>

'Don't go too fast!' Dave warned me as the wind whipped at my face while I went downhill on my new bike.

'I can't!' I called back to him, staring down at the small hole that was in the middle of the slope that I was now proceeding towards. 'Dave! HELP!' But it was too late. The wheel lodged itself into the hole, the pike pole-vaulted itself from momentum and I fell, face first into the tarmac. I cried out in pain as a couple of the other lads gathered around me.

One of them, Seamus, scrunched his small, freckled nose as he looked at my face. 'You're all scratched,' he commented.

'Yeah,' Paul, Seamus' best friend, agreed. 'It's all fucked up.'

I bit my lip. 'I'll be fine,' I lied, standing up and inspecting my grazed hands, elbows and knees. I tried to get away from them, if they found out that I was about to cry, I'd never be able to live this down. As l limped away from them, I could see a tall, pale, brown haired figure coming towards me.

Dave put a comforting hand on my shoulder. 'You alright…? I told ya not to go down that hill now, didn't I…?'

I nodded glumly. 'My face is all messed up and I it kinda hurts to walk,' I whimpered, my bottom lip trembling, embarrassed that I fell in front of a group of boys.

Dave's green eyes softened. 'Wanna piggy-back home?' he offered.

I shook my head. 'The lads'll make fun of me.'

'Sure look, they're heading down to the shop. They're not looking at ya. C'mon, up ya get.' I hopped on his back as he hooked his arms under my legs and hoisted me up. I snuggled my scratched face into his back, that safe feeling washing over me again whenever I was with my big brother. Content and safe, like nothing could harm me…

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

New tears began to flow down my cheeks. In a low, hoarse, raspy voice I said, 'Dave…' I balled up my fists and pushed them up to my eyeballs.

'Neeve?'

'Ruby?' I asked, getting up and putting an ear to the door.

'Neeve…ya 'urt….?' she asked, her tiny voice riddled in concern.

'He didn't touch me, it's al-' Ruby screamed all of a sudden and it sounded like she got a slap.

'Git!' Lizard roared, causing the poor girl to scream some more.

'LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!' I shouted at him, banging the door. I got another bang in response.

'SHUT UP YA STUPID BITCH!' he snapped at me. 'Ya got lucky this time…'

Ruby kept screaming as he forced her down the stairs, leaving me locked in this hellhole. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for the wait, Berry's Ambitions you know why. I felt that the small memory scene was important and more will be on the way! So PLEASE review and let me know what ye think of the story so far.


	12. Giving up? Fat chance

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I thought I should let everyone know that Blood Stained Sand's updates will be a little slower than usual for a while. I'm working on other fanfics at the moment and I've been busy a lot lately, so I do apologize for that. However, I have no intention of abandoning this story since so many people have liked it and have given me so much support. But if I do update rather quickly, great! If not, I'm sorry. Hope ye enjoy it and I promise the next chapter will be interesting to make up for this. ^_^

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was sitting there, sobbing my heart out into my legs, curled up like a defenceless infant. It must have been about an hour tops, however it felt like I was sitting there for a morbidly long period of time.<p>

Then something just dawned on me; what was the point in sobbing…? Was it going to help me escape…? No, simply no. My brother and friends were dead…even though I never asked about Dave and Trish, I knew in my heart and soul that they were dead a long time ago…

There was a gentle knock on the door, I sniffed and got up, standing back from the door as it opened. A bald head poked its head around the door. Moon's eyes were filled with pity and worry, 'Ya alrigh' Neeve? Leezar gave ya an awful fright didn' he…?' I nodded glumly as she pulled me into a hug, her large arms almost strangling my throat but within that small bit of suffocation, I was deeply grateful for the kind gesture.

Ruby entered the room, a large black bruise formed on the side of her cheek, pronouncing her already jutting-out cheekbone. It was swollen a small bit forcing her drooping eye to close slightly. I clenched my jaw shut as I tried to stay calm, that fucking bastard…

I broke away from Moon's embrace and made my way down the wooden stairs, dodging the mannequins and heading outside, completely ignoring Moon's and Ruby's cries and pleas to get back into the house. My eyes scanned every single house, broken down car, rock and bush to see if he was there. Adrenaline was being pumped into my bloodstream, making it boil as I continued to seethe in rage. Then I saw him, with Goggle and quite a large bruise forming on the top of his forehead.

I marched over to him, not giving one shit about what he'd do to me, kill me, torture me, eat me, rape me; I didn't care anymore. However, if I was going to go down; then I'd rather go down fighting than sobbing on the floor in a corner in some dingy room. Once Lizard caught sight of me he frowned, his mangled lips pulling back further from his sharp teeth as he snarled. The snarling was soon soused with shock when he received a sharp slap to the face.

His eyes flashed in rage as he turned to face me. 'Wha' tha' fuck was tha' fer?' he growled, his face inches from mine.

Goggle shifted uncomfortably as Lizard hunched his shoulders, he wasn't that far away from attacking me again now. I glared at him. 'What do you think?' I spat back, my heart racing. 'You hit Ruby, who did absolutely nothing and tried to rape me AGAIN! Well guess what: you may be a sexually depraved pig, but believe me, don't think that for a second that you'll get your hole from me.'

I fell to the ground, my head spinning after he struck me with the back of his hand. I bit my lip in determination, forcing myself to get back up and face him again. I've never seen him this angry before, his face was red and his veins were popping out. 'YA TRIED TAH RUN!' he roared. 'AN' RUBY WAS HELPIN' YA!'

'WE WEREN'T!' I snapped. 'IF I WAS, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D PUT RUBY AT RISK OF BEING BEATEN BY YOU!'

'SHE DIDN' DO WHA' SHE WAS TOLD!'

I cocked my chin up at him, lowering my voice and as I spoke, both Lizard and Goggle were surprised to hear the level of acidity that my words held. 'So that gives you the right to beat a poor innocent girl up…? Probably the sweetest little thing on earth and just because you were in a mood, she got whacked across the face…? You're pathetic. Beating up people who can't defend themselves and for what? Just so you can feel like the big man, eh? Give me a break.'

I yelped at another blow to the face from him. 'Yew dun' know wha' ya on 'bout!' he screamed, his eyes bulging out.

Tears threatened to spill out but I held them back, keeping my composure to the best of my ability. 'Oh you poor bastard,' I said sarcastically. My eyes widened as he raised his hand again but I could feel a large callous hand grab my arm roughly and drag me away from Lizard. Goggle rushed me off into the house, the only place that was forbidden to Lizard while I stay here. Goggle sat me down gently, I don't know why but I buried my face into his dirty sweatshirt and started to break down. He rubbed my back as Moon came into the room.

'Wha' happened…?' she asked. 'Wha' he do…?'

Goggle looked up at his mother. 'Ah'll tell ya later,' he said, his gravelly voice strangely soft.

'Ah'll get Jupe tah sort him out,' she mumbled, signalling Goggle to leave. When I calmed down, I gave him a small smile before he nodded and left the house. Yet again I was pulled into another hug, softer this time, by the large woman. 'Ya gotta be careful love,' she whispered, stroking my tangled and greasy hair.

'I had to do something,' I said, trying desperately to ignore the pulsating headache that I had and the throbbing pain in my cheek. 'Thanks anyway Moon.'

She began to chuckle a small bit, rubbing my arm. 'Dun' worry love. Oh and call me "Mama".'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope ye enjoyed. Oooh so much drama and tension…oh well, things are starting to speed up from here on out. ^_^ Aaaaand, the next chapter shall be…slightly different from usual. So I'll try my hardest to post it up early if I can. XD Lots of love readers! xxx


	13. That Girl

**Author's Note: **Okay, got time to write (yay) and this is my New Year's present to ye all! ^_^ I said that this chapter would be different and it is and the reason is; it's written in Lizard's P.O.V! But before we start, I wanna just say that I'm writing it "normally" because writing all of the chapter in Lizard's slang would just drive me up the wall!DX Anyways, please review; it makes me happy to see feedback and better yet if I can improve myself!:) As always enjoy and have a Happy New Year!:) xxx

* * *

><p>Pluto dragged the two bodies to the back of the jeep, the chains wrapped around the whores; I smiled as the memory of them squirming underneath me. Pluto tied them to the bumper and hopped into the passenger's seat beside me. The idiot groaned and reached over to the wheel, he yelped when I punched. "Git off yew dumb fuck!" I growled as he kept his hands to himself and stared at the dash. Changing the gears, I stomped the accelerator and headed towards the Test Village. We stopped next to the slaughter house where Goggle was waiting by the wall.<p>

"Tha' all…?" Goggle asked, his eyes becoming narrower as he squinted at the bodies. He unhooked the chains and slung one of the girls over his shoulder, grunting as he lifted her up.

"If there were more we woulda killed more!" I snarled, glaring at the nose-less bastard. Picking up the other one, I followed Goggle inside, telling Pluto to take the jeep away. Dumb fuck just looked at me like I grew two heads, "Tha bitch ain't getting' away." Goggle looked at me funny but said nothing, dropping the body on the table and going over to the drawers by the sink. Grabbing a meat cleaver, I took one of their arms and brought the blade down, taking a few whacks at it until it was finally hacked off. I sniffed the blood, my stomach growling as I licked my lips. They were nice and juicy; dinner was going to be good tonight.

* * *

><p>"This is borin' shit…" I groaned lying back on the car, Goggle nodded. Goggle would usually be looking out for anyone to pass the desert by now, but Cyst would sometimes take over. He had a limp sure enough but he went with Papa and Pluto in the jeep from time to time. These were the days I hated, nothing to do.<p>

Ruby came out of Mama's house along with the Outsider. Ruby didn't notice us but _she _did. She smiled at Goggle but glared at me, turning to follow Ruby to the swings before I even got a chance to growl at her. It's been about two months since she arrived here. Her hair had gotten longer since then but is very matted, she'd often try to brush it with her fingers. She was extremely pale, she stayed indoors most of the time, but when she did come out; she became red very quickly.

"Yer starin' at her again," Goggle commented, slumped next to me.

"Fuckin' bitch is annoyin'!" I snorted, folding my arms.

"She's nice when yer nice an' yew ain't nice…"

I didn't understand her. Mama, Ruby, Goggle and Pluto love her. Papa doesn't really give a fuck and Big Brain has never met her. Dunno why they love her…she's strange. She talks in a weird way, soft and gentle when she's talking to Mama and the others and she snaps at me when we see each other. I remember Mama saying that her accent had a nice "lilt" to it. One day Ruby asked her about it and she said it was because she was Irish. Not only was her speech odd but some of the things she said was weird as well, she called me a "gobshite" the other day, whatever that was.

Goggle was right; I was staring at the little bitch a lot lately, her curves especially…she wasn't that bad looking. She was _normal._

My walkie-talkie started crackling. I clicked the button, "Yeah…?"

"Leezar," Papa spoke, his tone serious as usual. "Git over 'ere, we're in tha mines, gotta talk 'bout wha' we're gonna do."

I didn't have to ask even Goggle knew. "Alrigh'…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, I hoped that turned out well! ^^; Lizard is hard to write in the first person! I really didn't want to make him sound like a moron. Oh well, thanks for reading, I hope that ye enjoyed it and things shall progress from here on, this chapter was just what Lizard thought of Niamh. Until next time, love ye. xxx


	14. The Store

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone; I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Things have gotten pretty hectic lately so I won't be updating as much as I can. :'( Also; I have poll concerning this story and it is rather important, it's concerning a possible sequel. Check my profile and send me a PM if you have any questions. Hope ye enjoy and please review! xxx

* * *

><p>The cool water sloshed as I moved inside the bath, relishing the sensation as Ruby walked in, grimacing slightly. "It's alright Rube," I sighed, the small frail girl standing there awkwardly after she shut the door, for one obvious reason.<p>

"Sorry fer disturbin' ya…" she grumbled, playing with her dress with her fused fingers.

"Nah you're grand. Hey love, could you pass over the razor please?" Ruby walked over to the small table in the corner, picking up the razor and handing it over to me. "Thanks, you wouldn't believe how annoying this was for the past few months; my legs look like they're growing a feckin' beard!"

Ruby began to skitting herself laughing, her sharp yellow teeth showing as her whole body shook in merit, tears streaming down her face. After she caught her breath and wiped her malformed cheek, she spoke, "I'm gonna let ya shave."

Once she left the room, I dragged the razor against the direction that the hair was going. When I was satisfied with my practically hairless body, I relaxed against the back of the bath, idly looking at the discoloured old-fashioned wallpaper, planning the rest of the day.

Ten minutes later I left the bathroom with a "clean" pair of clothes, a tattered pale yellow dress that went down to my knees and a pair of flip-flops. Heading downstairs to the kitchen to meet Big Mama and Ruby sitting at the table; I sat down and rested my cheek on my hand. "Dear God, by the time I was finished in there; I swore the bath had a new carpet!" Ruby hid her smile as Big Mama chuckled getting up and fetching a can, placing it in front of me. My heart slightly sank as I stared at the wrapper.

"Great," I said, a hint of sarcasm hidden behind my voice. "Beans…" Ever since I came here, all I have been fed was beans. Sunday: beans. Monday: beans. Tuesday: beans. Wednesday: beans. Thursday; guess what? More fucking beans!

Lizard came in the door, a scowl on his face as he muttered something about Pluto being "stewpid"; honestly, what was new? Flopping down on the couch in the other room and crossing his arms he kept huffing like a petulant child. Big Mama pursed her thin lips as she thought of something. "How 'bout yew go down to the store?" she suggested.

"Thanks for the thought, but have you forgotten? I'm not allowed go out on my own and Rube can't go with me," I sighed, scratching my grease-less head.

"Leezar!" Big Mama shouted. "Take Niamh to Jeb's!"

My eyes widened in horror as I pleaded, "Please don't let me go with him! I'm begging you!"

Apparently Lizard shared the same contempt as he rushed into kitchen. "Whuh? Why do ah gotta take 'er?"

She hit him at the back of the head as I held in a giggle. Sending me a glare as he huffed, grabbing my arm and yanking me up. He ignored my harsh protests as he shoved me out the door.

* * *

><p>The walk was agonising to say the least. My skin was red and raw from the intense heat, though not as bad as the man walking alongside me had. Our tops were soaked from sweat as we trudged on. About several minutes ago I asked Lizard where we were going only to get a snort in response. "Yew'll see."<p>

Whether it was a threat or not I don't know, yet I was doubtful since Big Mama let him take me to whoever this Jeb was. So for we had gotten along pretty well, too well for her to suddenly kill me off and serve me as human stew.

I shuddered at the thought; even though I have been with this psychotic cannibalistic family for a few months, the mere notion of them eating an innocent passer-by still left me feel queasy.

For what seemed like an hour walking, the image of a small building came into view. As we got closer, I began to recognise the place and then I remembered the man who helped us by giving us directions.

Some help all right…

The gas station was exactly how I remembered it; dirty, dilapidated, the dust practically engraved into the windows. The tall wooden poles stood almost intimidatingly, various glass bottles attached to the dowels on each pole. The plunger of the water pump continued to bop up and down, letting the water escape every now and then. Over the entrance to the store, the metal rods of the wind chimes clashed and clinked against each other as the gush of wind came in.

Lizard finally let go of my arm and opened the door of the store signalling me to come in. Not wanting to be met with another belt into the face, I followed his order. "Jeb!" Lizard shouted, going behind the counter and pulling out a bag. "Jeb! Git 'ere ya ol' bastard!"

He shoved the large bag into my hands. "Git wha' ya want," he growled. "JEB!"

There were sounds coming from the other room, behind the beaded door. As Lizard began to get more agitated, a familiar old southern man emerged from the room dressed in a dirty tank top and grey pants. "Whuh ya want Leezar?" he snapped. "Can't ya let an ol' man get some sleep? I gotta buckshot waitin' fer ya, ya hear me?" The gas station attendant stopped dead once he saw me, his face paling as Lizard snarled at him.

His mouth quivered as backed up warily against the counter pointing a shaky finger at me. "Yer s'posed tah be dead…" his voice trailed off as I glared at him.

My blood boiled as I replayed the scene that happened here only a few months ago. This…this man sent both my friends and I to our deaths. "Isn't it funny how the dead can come back to life?" I growled, my body stiffening as I tried to control my temper. "So tell me; where are they?"

Lizard raised an eyebrow at me as Jeb frowned. "Wha' yew on about?" Lizard questioned, shifting his gaze between me and Jeb.

"Dave and Trish," I said, my voice threatening to break. "What did you do to them…?"

Before he opened his mouth, Lizard's walkie-talkie crackled. Jupiter ordered him to go to him. Lizard didn't say anything apart from telling me to stay here before he shot off.

Jeb took out a large cigar and lit it up, inhaling the nicotine into his lungs and then puffing out the smoke. There were some sounds coming from outside and he noticed it. Stepping outside, he turned around. "Stay here," he ordered, leaving me alone in the store.

"This isn't over…" I promised under my breath. Looking around, there wasn't much on the shelves. Walking down the aisle, I picked up a few sliced pans of bread and a few bits and pieces of junk food, completely avoiding the cans of beans.

Dropping the bag next to the door, my curiosity taking over, I decided to look into the other room. There was nothing much there; a used bed, ashtrays, bits and bobs everywhere but one thing did catch my eye.

The newspaper clippings.

"Nuclear bombs hit small town."

"Miners go missing."

Then there were the pictures. Families with deformed children, probably taken in the 1950's, there were also pictures of a girl that looked so much like Ruby and another was of a baby with a very large head…

Then it dawns on me: it makes so much sense now. Yet…it still leaves more questions than I had before.

I snapped out of my thoughts, listening in on the voices outside. One belonged to Jeb's while the others were not southern at all. Rushing outside; my heart pounding inside my chest once I saw a family, a _normal _family. A blonde middle aged woman with large sunglasses was talking to her husband, a barrel-bellied man with a walrus moustache. Their children; two teenagers, a boy and a girl sitting in the back of their Land rover, glued to their phones. The mother smiled and came over to me.

"Hello," she greeted, adjusting her hat. "Do you sell any water?"

"Uh…" I stammered, my mind jumbled as I tried to figure out what to do and say. "Uh…yeah, I think. Wanna come in and check?"

She smiled yet was still a little perplexed. "Sure." When we entered the store she headed over to the refrigerator grabbing a litre bottle of water and fetching a few coins from her pocket. "There you go dear, that should cover it."

"Thanks," I mumbled, processing my thoughts carefully. "May I ask where you're going?"

"We're just visiting some family and friends," she replied, taking a small guzzle from the bottle.

"Um…I was wondering and I'm sorry for asking but I'm desperate; can ye drop me off at the next town…? It would mean a lot."

"Of course!" she smiled broadly.

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not; I wouldn't be a good Christian now if I refused to help someone in need, would I…?"

At that moment, I couldn't care less if she kept preaching on and on about God; I was too grateful to even think about that.

Jeb stared at me in dismay as I entered the Land rover, much to both the teenagers' disgust, mainly the girl. She had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes, like her brother. The husband had no objection to me coming with them. "The more the merrier," he said jovially.

The girl groaned. "Great…a hitchhiker…." I rolled my eyes, nervously looking around to see any signs of Lizard or the others. Finally, they finished talking to Jeb who looked, well…scared…? As we drove off, I sighed and settled into the car seat. It was finally coming to some sort of an end…

That was until I noticed that we were driving through a familiar short-cut that Dave was advised to take. "No…" I breathed. "Go back, this place is dangerous!"

They all stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Hmph, maybe I had. "I thought you wanted to come with us?" the husband questioned.

"Trust me," I said, my jaw firmly in place. "Turn. Back."

Before we knew it, the harsh sound of tires popping filled our ears and the car stopped suddenly. While they were frantically trying to figure out what was happening, I completely broke down and started to cry floods of tears as I looked at the side view mirror; a certain spike strip being pulled away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the girl demanded. Her mother snapped at her, "Alison! Watch you're language!"

"I told you," I sobbed. "I tried to save you, I tried to save all of you-"

Screams filled the air as a bullet broke through the window and into the father's right temple, making him go limp. The door opened from the mother's side and Pluto dragged her out. She struggled to get away, her legs failing to get her up. Pluto lifted up his arms and brought down his trusty pick-axe, impaling the kind woman's head, the sound of her skull cracking sending fear to course through me.

The door opened from my side as Lizard grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me out onto the sand and sharp rocks. The girl screamed as Pluto carried her away. Her brother tried to save her but his efforts were in vain as Jupiter shot him three times into the chest.

My only hope was just destroyed…right before my eyes…

I let out a shrill cry as Lizard jerked my head up and I could feel his hot breath on my feverish skin as he snarled into my ear. "Ye're gonna pay…" He let go of me and I looked up at him. He seemed…disappointed…? Maybe it was all in my head, nothing makes sense anymore.

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I was too weak to even protest…

What was I going to do now…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please review, they mean a lot to me and I will update again a lot sooner that before I promise. Don't forget to vote! xxx


	15. A Moment of Clarity

**Author's Note: **IIIIIIIIIII'mmm baaaaaacck! Sorry for the delay, I'm just lacking confidence in my writing lately… But I do want to give a heartfelt thank you to those who have supported encouraged me to continue writing. So thank you Berry's Ambition's, My Secret Valentine and Raiu-chan, I don't know what I'd have done if ye didn't help me. *massive hug*

I hope ye enjoy this chapter and reviews a very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl screamed, kicked and hit Pluto as he opened the door into one of the other houses, followed by Lizard carrying me. Pluto opened another door and dropped the girl. She scrambled to get away, that was until she got a blow to the face from Pluto's powerful hand. She cried and sobbed as she put a hand hovering over her bloodied nose.<p>

My spine pulsated in agony as Lizard just threw unceremoniously onto the hard wooden floor. I grimaced as both he and Pluto exited the room. I heard the door click and the spew of profanity as Lizard locked us in. I sat down, defeated, as I rubbed the curve of my back; watching as the girl banged the door shouting useless threats and pleas to the two who were already long gone.

"Don't bother," I groaned as I pressed up against the wall, my eyelids half closed. The girl shot me a glare as she continued her futile efforts.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, her lungs seemingly going beyond their limit. "LET ME GO YOU PIECES OF SHIT!"

"What did I tell you?" I barked. She stopped banging the door and looked at me as though I had just burned down an entire village. "Just sit down and shut up."

"Don't you want to escape?" she frowned. "Why not make an effort!"

I stared at her in disbelief before laughing hysterically like a madwoman. "Make an effort…?" I asked sarcastically, venom dripping heavily from my voice. "Sure I could make an effort…like just there when I went hitchhiking with you and your family. Like that time when I tried to _warn _you to not go down the shortcut but NO; that would have been the safer way to go. But NO; ye thought that it was quicker. But NO; because you brain-dead fucks didn't listen to me as I tried to save both ye and myself!"

She was silent for a moment before saying, "There's no need to shout-"

"Of course there's a need to shout!" I snapped. "Because you didn't listen to me I'm back to square one and now I have to listen to an annoying spoilt brat like you!"

There was a long pregnant pause as she stood there looking sullen. It was she who broke the silence. "You killed my family…"

That caught me off guard. "I did what?"

"M-my mom…d-dad…Ryan...they're all dead because of you…" she cried, fat tears running down her tanned cheeks as her hair clung to them. "It's all your fault…"

A phantom stab pierced through my chest. Five people died right in front of me; three of them because I tried to get away from this place. I slowly lowered my head, clenching my fists as my vision went blurry. "I'm so sorry…"

She sucked her bottom lip in as slid down the door. "Someone will find us," she said, playing nervously with her pale blue string top.

"Like who?" I asked dryly, arching an eyebrow.

She had to think for a moment. "How about the guy at the gas station?"

"Oh yeah, of course the guy who _gave _us the shortcut would come and rescue us," I said sarcastically. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"There's no need to be like that," she mumbled, standing up and walking towards the window. After standing there for some time she turned her head to me. "What's with the creepy dolls?"

"The dolls?" I asked, getting up and looking out the window only to see the various mannequins enacting daily life in the fifties. The fake plastered smiles taunting us as tumbleweed got stuck between their legs. "Them? I dunno, they've always been there. I guess-" Images of the photos from Jeb's shop flashed inside my mind like some slideshow. "I guess it reminds them of what could have been…"

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"This…them; it's not their fault..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lizard's POV<strong>

Mama, Papa, Goggle and I were sitting at the kitchen table. Pluto was playing with Ruby, Papa didn't want her hearing what we were going to talk about.

"Tha' gurl is more trouble than what she's worth," Papa growled, chewing the meat off of a severed hand.

"Ruby likes her," Mama said quietly, scowling as I snorted. "And…so do I."

"She ain't no pet, even though she acts like a fuckin' animal," I growled, crossing my arms. "We can't be fuckin' nice tah 'er."

"Papa?" Goggle croaked. "Think it's time tah git it over an done wit…?"

Papa grunted in response. "Leezar…go git 'er."

* * *

><p><strong>Niamh's POV<strong>

"Why are we here…?" the blonde, Alison, inquired as she sat down across the room from me.

I decided not to tell her that they had a penchant for eating human flesh. "Don't know," I lied. "But let's look at the facts; they killed your mom, dad, brother and both of my friends and let the two of us live…"

Come to think of it, maybe it was coincidence I don't know but; they killed Mike, John, Alison's dad and brother Ryan, not to mention her mom. Four out of the five killed were male while the last one was female. Was it because she was an easy kill or because of the fact she was aging…?

"Children…" I breathed, looking up at the ceiling as a new shiver of dread ran up my spine.

"What?" Alison gasped, her eyes as round as saucers.

"They want to increase their numbers and..." I gulped and a bead of cold sweat travelled down the back of my neck before I finished my sentence. "…mate."

Alison's face twisted in disgust as she crossed her legs. "I don't want any of those freaks touching me!"

Those times that Lizard tried to have a go at me, it wasn't just for his own pleasure. There was a deeper reason behind it all this time. Why didn't I notice it until now…?

"Well I don't know about you..." Alison spoke softly. "But I don't have to worry about getting pregnant."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How come?"

She cocked her chin up as she contemplated on what to say. "I, um, had an eating disorder okay? It got so bad that my body couldn't take anymore and I didn't get my periods anymore…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "I guess it's the one good thing in this situation. I mean I don't want to be giving birth to a freak."

I could feel a bit of anger rising up within me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I growled. "They can't help it if they're born like that."

"That doesn't mean I have to keep them!" she shot back as I shook my head in disbelief. "What you got a problem with that!"

I glared at her, "Yes, I do actually!" I snapped.

Before I could continue anymore, the sound of floorboards creaking and heavy footsteps were outside of the door. What did they want now…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading my lovely readers. Things are finally speeding up. Yay! Please review, your thoughts are valued. xxx


	16. The Truth

**Author's Note: **Hey lads, sorry for the wait; I've been so busy with other fics and other things. But life goes on and from now on, I'm not going to promise ye when I'll update; it's not fair on ye and I honestly don't know when I'll have the time to update quicker. Also, the poll that I put for the possible sequel of this on my profile will be closed on the 24th of June; so get voting now. Well, here's what ye have all been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>We stared at the door, unable to move. We feared who was behind it and what they wanted. I hoped it wasn't Lizard; neither Alison or I was in the mood for him acting like an asshat. It was silent, none of us daring to utter a word. We jolted upright when the brass doorknob started to turn. I let go of the air that had built up in my lungs. Alison shrivelled up her nose in disgust and scurried away from the door.<p>

Ruby looked over at the blonde, her shyness and guilt that was, unfortunately, almost radiating off of her. Alison's eyes narrowed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Ruby," I breathed, standing up.

She diverted her gaze to me, not offering her usual smile. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were wide and frantic, grabbing my wrist and tugging it harshly she said, "Ya gotta go."

"Where's the freak taking you?" Alison spat.

Ruby recoiled, wincing and biting the bottom of her lip as I glared at her. "Don't call her a freak," I warned.

Alison raised her eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Oh trust me sweetie," I snarled, my lips pulling back against my teeth. "You wouldn't want to provoke me. But if you keep insisting, then I'll be happy to show why you should never fuck with me."

She still seemed sceptical, her chin pointing up in cockiness. No one said anything; Ruby half-hid behind me, nervously fidgeting with her dress. What felt like an uneasy staring contest was soon broken off when Alison looked at whoever was behind us. Lizard stood there at the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the three of us. He gave Ruby a growl before grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him.

"Neeve!" Ruby called out. She took a few steps before she was lifted up by Pluto, who closed and locked the door albeit with some difficulty.

Screaming, growling, cursing and resisting only forced Lizard to tighten his grip around my arm. He refused to even look back and snarl out a threat. How strange, but I wasn't entirely complaining either. I tripped over my flip-flops several times as we headed over to one of the houses. I recognised the house; it was the one that Goggle had commented on ages ago. Something about some bastard, I think.

Lizard swung me in front of him, reaching his scrawny blistered arm to open the door and then shoving me inside. Leading me through the hallway, I noticed that this place was different from the others. The wallpaper was a deep red with bamboo imprints that and there was a frosted glass window that was oriental as well. Another weird feature of the house was the amount of appliances that were in the rooms. Stacks upon stacks of microwaves were placed on the floor and against the wall. When we entered the 'living room', it changed from microwaves to televisions. In the room, there was Big Mama, Jupiter and…someone else.

He was half-naked and confined to an old wheelchair. His head was painfully oversized, hanging over the back of the chair; it was exactly like the picture of the baby I saw in Jeb's store, surely it's not a coincidence. Apart from the wispy strands of hair that was scattered on his scalp, he was bald and his neck was bloated; both his neck and his head immobilized his head. He wheezed heavily and he was beside what looked like a music stand holding an open book.

"Bring. Her. Here…" he wheezed, his arms bent and twitching.

Big Mama cleared her throat. "This is Big Brain." Jupiter only folded his arms and grunted.

Well, at least they didn't have boring names…or imaginative at that.

Placing a large coarse hand between my shoulder blades, Lizard pushed me in front of Big Brain. I took a better look at him. His eyelids were pulled back from the weight of his skull and his teeth were large, yellow and pushed together. He eyed me up and down. I opened my mouth to say something but I was only rewarded with a bony dig into the ribs.

A pause.

"She'll do."

I frowned glancing between him, Lizard, Big Mama and Jupiter. "I'll do for what…?" I asked nervously.

Jupiter sighed and got up off of his seat, walking over to the window and staring out intently. "We need tah trade yew off."

Trade…?

"Hades wants gurls, young an' healthy," Jupiter continued.

"Since we," Big Brain wheezed, "are the…only clan who…can lure people for…food, Hades…is…desperate."

Taking a deep breath I asked a question that was already answered by my own fears. "Desperate for what…?"

Lizard cleared his throat. "Kids."

There it was; one of my greatest fears coming true in its gravest form. My stomach twisted and churned, convulsed and threatened to spill out what I had to eat.

"They've been threatening us," Big Mama tried to reason. "Either we give 'em gurls tah give 'em babies or we get attacked!"

Bile was already forming itself in the back of my throat. "W…when am I going…?" I whimpered, tears forming beginning to embrace my cheeks as they made their way down.

Jupiter charged over to me, grabbed a fistful of my hair and hauled me through the hallway. "Leezar!" he bellowed, throwing me onto the hard dust ground. I let out a cry when my forehead met with the sharp end of a jagged rock. Blood travelled down to my brow as I felt my hair pulling back, scalp along with it as Jupiter lifted me up. He pushed me over to Lizard, leaving me in an awkward crumpled heap in his leathery chest. "Take 'er to tha mines," Jupiter ordered nonchalantly, as if telling someone to do the laundry.

Lizard grumbled something before grabbing my arm in an iron grip and pulling me along with him. Digging my heels into the ground I resisted, teeth snapping.

"NEEEVVEE!"

I looked back to see who screamed my name.

"RUBY!" I cried, my vision blurred as I sobbed heavily. I howled out in pain as I felt Jupiter's steel toed boot hit my rear end, resulting in me stumbling to the ground. Lizard yanked me up roughly so he could continue his march.

Ruby's screams became fainter and fainter soon afterwards. I struggled to keep up with Lizard's pace. It didn't matter what I did, scream, kick, bite, curse, punch, struggle, resist and plead; he still kept going.

Yet even now, he refused to look at me never mind give out or threaten me.

"Please!" I begged, my chest heaving. "Please! I didn't do anything!"

I begged and begged, too desperate and I couldn't care what damage this would do to my pride. Fuck it, I would take a beating from either Lizard himself or Jupiter. Hell, lock me up in a room with an angered Pluto. Anything! Anything but giving birth to a child conceived out of rape.

My heart beating so fast it seemed that it would explode. I clenched my eyes, not wanting to face the worst. My skin felt clammy and numb, unable to want to know the damage that will be inflicted soon. My legs and vagina ached in the knowledge of the inevitable. My mind degrading bit by bit.

Then we stopped. Lizard stopped. I looked up at him, wondering what he was planning. He scratched the back of his head. "Fuck!" he growled, letting go of my arm, leaving a red mark on my pale flesh.

I stood there, petrified in what to do or say or react. I wet my lips and with some hesitation, "What…?"

He rubbed his sweaty face with his gloved hand, walking around in circles, deciding in what to do. He stopped before me and stared right into my eyes. His blue eyes no longer icy. When things seemed to be a little too long for comfort he broke off his gaze. "If ah dun' let ya go tah Hades'," he began hesitantly. "Will ya stay with us…?"

Before I could answer he pointed a long bony finger at me. "But ya gotta work!" he warned.

I nodded. "Yes! Yes I will! Thank you!" I thanked, eternally grateful. Then an unpleasant thought settled into the back of my mind. "What sort of work…?" I asked warily.

He began to walk as I followed him. He rolled his tongue in his mouth, thinking his answer through. Eventually he said, "Ya can mind tha kids."

I sighed, grateful.

Then it occurred to me. "What kids?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading; I was nervous about writing up this chapter. I hope I did well. Reviews make my day lads and don't forget about the voting! Ye've only a limited amount of time left.


	17. Tension

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry about the wait. My laptop has viruses in it and I genuinely have no idea when it's going to be fixed. Until then, here's a short chapter for ye. Also, a major thank you to to ALL who reviewed and supported me.

* * *

><p>Nothing could describe how I felt when we walked back to the village. Lizard and I didn't say anything as we walked in the uncomfortable heat. He led the way as I trudged along behind him, inwardly beyond happiness as I wondered who the kids were.<p>

When we eventually passed one of the houses, we could see Pluto dragging something heavy as he entered one of the houses at the far left. Ruby had removed one of the mannequins from the swings and sat there, her feet gently scuffing the dusty ground. She was biting her lower lip as she looked absent-mindedly at the patterns on her dress. I ran past Lizard as he walked towards Cyst who was sitting on a wooden bench out on one of the porches. My weary legs gave up as I reached Ruby; my sudden, unexpected weight made her gave out a yelp as I crashed into her back, accidently pushing her off the seat and leaving me lying on my stomach and caught up on the swing. Ruby quickly looked back. She gave me a toothy smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I though' yew were gone," she sobbed, rubbing her nose into my unruly hair. She pulled back away from me and looked me in the eye. "How come ya got away…?"

I glanced back to see Lizard talking to Cyst, my eyebrows knitting together slightly as I struggled to think of a definite answer. I shook my head, "I don't know Rube. But whatever happened, I'm glad it did."

As we stood up I noticed Alison looking out at us. She was outside Moon's house with a shackle around her ankle as she was on her hands and knees with a bucket beside her and an old, hard bristled brush in her hand. Her head snapped back to the opened entrance door as Moon roared at her to get back to work.

"How come she's out?" I asked as I picked up the other mannequin and settled down onto the seat.

"Mama let 'er out cuz she wanna see wh' she was like," the young girl sighed, swinging slightly.

"And…?"

She shrugged. "She started screamin' and sayin' mean things 'bout us."

"Figures," I nodded, leaning back as I held onto the chains.

"Keep workin'!" I heard someone snap. I jolted upright to see who it was only to find the large matriarch walking towards us. I arched my neck sideways to see Alison give her the middle finger as soon as her back was turned.

She beamed at me as Ruby got up and shook her arm. "Mama, Neeve's back!"

"Ah can see tha' child," she chuckled softly, patting her head gently and extending her arms outward as I slowly stood up. Her strong meaty arms wrapped around me as I felt her loving iron grip. "Good tah see ya."

"Nice to see you too," I gasped, hugging back. "I still hate this place though…"

She gave out a hearty laugh, leaving me to wonder if she really thought I wasn't half-serious. She led us back inside. As we were passing, I greeted Alison only to be snorted back. I inhaled deeply in contempt as I sat down on the couch.

While Moon and Ruby chattered on about having me back and something about tourists, my mind wandered to what had just happened. Why did Lizard save me…? I mean, like Big Brain said; they only kept me for trading with Hades so that they won't be attacked. So why go through all the trouble of taking me halfway and then turning around to change his mind…? I didn't get it at all.

Later on, at dinner; when I came down to get whatever small amount of food I was offered and to bring some to Alison, everyone was tense. Moon gave me two plates of stale bread and what looked like a bit of cheese. "All I had," she smiled apologetically, wearing a short, curly black wig. I gave a quick smile and a thank you before heading outside.

As I passed the table, I couldn't help but give a quick glance to Lizard, his clear blue eyes staring back at my own green ones. I looked away, feeling flustered for some strange reason. Stepping outside, I made my way towards the house they were keeping Alison in. Cyst was limping around, holding a shotgun, his head held awkwardly in place by the braces. "How come you're not eating…?" I asked, standing beside him, shivering slightly from the cold as the sun began to set.

"Makin' shore yew dun git away," he chuckled, giving a clumsy smile that seemed painful.

"Are you always in agony?" I asked cautiously, unsure of the response I would get from a man that I rarely spoke to. He grunted in response, his upper frame bending slightly in a stiff motion as he tried to nod. "When are you going to eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow? I think," he mumbled scratching the back of his head. He looked down as I held my plate in front of him.

"Take a few," I offered, smiling softly. "Sure I can halve whatever Alison has left before I head inside, she won't know the difference."

He let out a low, guttural chuckle before taking a loaf of bread. After a quick talk I headed over to the house. I set the two plates on a small table next to a female mannequin, breaking the loaf in two and giving myself the other half, I opened the door before grabbing the other plate and entering. Alison glared at me as I set the plate beside her. "How come you get all the special treatment?" she growled. "Are you one of them?"

Groaning and rolling my eyes up to heaven I turned around to her, "Okay first of all, A: I'm not one of them and B: Because I'm not a complete sour little bitch like you."

Alison let out an exasperated sigh. "You're one to talk!" she snapped.

I turned around, my eyebrows raised as I eyed the petite blonde from afar. "Me?" I exclaimed, "What did I do now?"

"That cleft-lipped asshole is always getting you out of trouble!"

"What are you on about?" I barked back, my muscles tensing up. "He only helped me out once!"

Alison's fist slammed against the wooden floorboards. "Liar!"

Liar…? What on earth…?

I lost it, "If you have something to say, say it NOW!"

"Or what?!" she challenged, cocking her chin up at me.

My blood boiled as I lunged at her, adrenaline pumping through my veins as my hands wrapped around her neck. She clawed and scratched, gouging out small strips of flesh as I demanded an answer. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!"

I stopped and quickly turned around. Lizard and Cyst stood by the door. I was caught off guard when she kicked me in the stomach and punched my jaw. I let out a yelp as I clutched my stomach and nursed my jaw. After a few seconds of shock I went for her neck again. Callous hands grabbed my arms and yanked me off, dragging me back as I thrashed, teeth snapping.

Alison went to give me another few hits. She forgot about her chained ankle and the sheer speed that she used caused the chain to dig into her skin and jerk her. The floorboards gave out a loud thud when she collapsed.

"Let go!" I screamed, trying to stop Lizard from taking me out of the house. He had a firm grip and refused to let go until I calmed down.

"Stop actin' like a bitch!" he growled, his scrawny arms digging in deeper into my ribcage the more I struggled. Realizing that continuing to resist would only make things worse, I let out a snort before stopping. "Good," he groaned, before dropping me.

Spinning around, I looked up at him; his red face slightly dark from the shade of his hat. "What's up with you?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"Yew were gonna kill 'er," he spoke solemnly, his expression unreadable.

I paused, thinking about what had just happened. "I…" I stammered, trying to process what I just did and more importantly, try to explain. To Lizard, of all people. "I dunno what got over me…" I placed my hand on my forehead, pressing down on it from frustration.

Then it dawned on me. Looking up at the mutant I whispered, "What's going to happen now?"

His eyebrows furrowed and his mangled lips contorted strangely. "Wha' yew on about?"

I shifted nervously from his intense stare. "I-I dunno. I just thought that…" I hung my head. "You would take me back. That you changed your mind…"

He shook his head. "Nah," he sighed, glancing at the house. "Ah'll sort it out."

Just as he was about to walk away, I called out. "Careful! You sound like you're getting soft!"

He snorted. "Don't get used tah it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thanks for reading. This is more a filler chapter than anything. Please review.


	18. Realization

**Author's Note: **So, so, so sorry for the long wait! Wasn't supposed to take this long to finally get around to updating this. :/ Wow! Fifty reviews already! I didn't think this would get that much attention to be honest, maybe a small few. Thank you all so much for your continued support and encouragement, I'd literally be lost without ye. As always, I hope ye enjoy my dear fans and don't forget to leave a review. xxx

* * *

><p>The heat was unbearable; I don't know how they could stand this throughout their entire lives. It's been a few weeks since I was spared the fate as some mutant incubator…for now in my mind at least. As of a week and a half ago, I have been put in charge of minding the two young children.<p>

At first I was more shocked than surprised. No one mentioned there being anyone but Ruby being the youngest. I remember being led into a different house and Big Mama opening the door to reveal a nursery and two children sitting dead smack into the middle of the room playing with toys. The boy, Mercury, had pale blue skin and sunken in eyes that almost appeared black from afar. He also had his left ear placed near his cheek with folds of skin underneath it. A small girl, Venus, was beside him playing with a doll that was missing one eye. She had long blonde hair and looked "normal" enough except for a large cyst the size of a small football on the side of her face, causing her face to sag and the skin to stretch in what looked to be a painful way.

"Venus, Merc," Big Mama spoke. They glanced between her and myself. "Got someone to mind ya."

I gave a small smile and a weak attempt at a wave; I was useless with kids. "Hi," I said shakily, standing awkwardly by the doorframe. "I'm Niamh."

"Hi Neeve." I jumped as they spoke in union.

I leaned into Moon. "You never said anything about minding kids," I whispered.

"You'll be fine," she chuckled patting my back.

"You don't understand: there's a high possibility that if you leave these kids in my care, I'd probably lose them the minute you leave."

But she didn't listen, no matter how many times I tried to explain. She left the house and I was left standing there, dumbfounded, with two children who already lost interest and recommenced their playing.

Slowly walking over and clumsily stood beside them. "So…" I drawled, fidgeting with my hands and arms, trying to find a comfortable position to stand in. "Whatcha up to?"

"Pwayin'" Venus breathed, bouncing her toy baby. I let out a small laugh. Ask a stupid question and you'll get a stupid answer.

"How 'bout you, Merc, was it?" I knelt down, getting down to their level in hopes of trying to seem comfortable around them.

I don't know how it started, but children have always irked me. Mam always put it down to growing up with adults and people of my age.

"Same…" he muttered, rolling a toy car that had only three wheels and had lost a door.

Over the time I spent with those two, I became more comfortable around them. Mercury was shy and timid, I found it easy enough to get on with him; he was easy to control and manage. Venus, however, was troublesome. Beneath that sweet innocent girl who was always helpful belies a crafty little child who always stirred trouble.

From the very start I was given strict orders from everyone, and I mean _everyone, _that I was not allowed to let the two go outside.

I thought about how hard can it be to control two small kids? How wrong was I…

On several occasions, either Venus had persuaded Mercury to sneak outside with her or she had gone out on her own. Luckily either myself or Ruby caught them just in the nick of time.

Fortunately today was my "off" day. I stood there, leaning against the house, gazing up at the sky and trying to ignore the blinding sun. The generator coughed and spluttered as the only sight I could see was Lizard's backside.

"Pass tha wrench," he grumbled.

I blinked as I stared down at the rusted old red toolbox. What did a wrench look like again? A dumb question but I have become so alienated from the outside world; I'd forgotten the most basic of things. It wasn't until I remembered that time when I was helping Dave with his first car…

"Here," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. I felt a slight tug on my arm as Lizard grabbed the wrench.

"Fuckin' thing…" he grunted, tugging hard at the rattling machine; the noise reverberating throughout the village. Jupiter was giving out like crazy when the television decided to go on the fritz. Big Mama was getting pretty annoyed with it as well, missing her favourite TV shows. Ruby and I couldn't sleep with the noise at night and Cyst, Goggle and Lizard just found it annoying. Big Brain was too far away from the generator to complain too much, the twins weren't too happy about missing their cartoon shows either and Alison was… Alison…wait…

"Where's Alison?" I piped up, my eyebrows knitting together.

Lizard gave another grunt before idly saying, "Nothin' wrong wit' tha machine…"

"Are you even listening to me…?"

He dropped the wrench and turned off the generator before jamming his arm into it. "Who're ya on 'bout?" he groaned.

"The blonde…" I rolled my eyes.

"Got it," he announced, holding up the festering and mangled corpse of a desert rat as I recoiled and gagged.

"Throw the fucking thing away," I coughed, clenching my eyes shut. He grinned and held it teasingly in the air for a few moments to get a rise out of me until, finally, throwing the poor bastard away.

"Eh, she's gone," he shrugged.

"Gone how…?" I asked warily, shooting him a glare. I quickly regretted asking as my stomach dropped.

"Tah Hades…" he answered, this time slightly uncomfortably. "Needed some 'un tah trade."

"B-but…" I stammered, looking down at the dust. "What if she can't give him any kids…?" Knowing that it would be impossible for her to do so.

Again he simply shrugged. "Gunna 'ave some fun wit' 'er before finally realizin' tha' she can't 'ave any babies an' then killin 'er." He didn't say any more than that; he didn't need to. After the conversation there was nothing but a sombre silence between the two of us.

When he left, I decided to head back to the house where the kids were, to see how they were doing. I stepped into the house and called out to them. No answer. Not a good sign, then again they could be playing hide and seek. "Alright kids c'mon!"

Nothing.

"I'm not joking!" I warned, checking every room in the house. Panic started to build up inside me as I checked every nook and cranny only to find out that the house was completely childless. "Fuck…"

I ran outside, freaking out over not only for their safety but for my own. God knows what Jupiter would do if he realized what happened. I quickly checked to see if anyone was outside watching before sprinting off outside the village. I ran for what seemed like hours, my voice strained from screaming their names. I came to a gorge, looking around helplessly. My heart stopped when I heard a gunshot close by…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about the late update. Well things are going to finally speed up. Thanks for reading and please review. xxx


	19. Survival of the Fittest - Part 1

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, long time no see! I am a horrible person… I am so sorry for not posting up anything in…OVER SIX MONTHS!? Fuck… I apologise greatly, but I have been going through some pretty nasty stuff recently and have been rather negligent on this site. It wasn't that I planned on aborting this story altogether it's just the fact that I wasn't able to and I'm deeply sorry to keep those who enjoy this story and enjoy my writing as well as those who have waited _so _long for this to be updated. I would like to thank all my reviewers who have supported and encouraged me throughout this story. I would also like to give a special thanks to my dear friends, _Berry's Ambitions _and_ My Secret Valentine, _for being there for me when I was in a pinch and for helping me believe in myself and for just being amazing people in general. Also thanks goes to _Dance Elle Dance _and _xCANxUxHEARxMExDEARx _for the lovely reviews given and foryour support and to everyone else who have reviewed. :')

Well, enough of my rambling. The chapter that ye have awaited is finally here!

This chapter is also dedicated to _xCANxUxHEARxMExDEARx_, who has helped inspire me to continue this story.

* * *

><p>Survival of the fittest…<p>

A funny term, I always thought. Darwin's theory of evolution was ground-breaking; opening new sights into how living organisms came to be. How some species survived due to evolution while others simply withered away, only leaving behind fossilised corpses to be found and studied by historians and scientists to ponder over its existence. Only the strong prevailed over to "unfit". Back home I always thought that I would never have to 'fight' for my life, to survive. If the desert has taught me one thing, it's that you either fight for survival or perish, simple as that. I thought that back in the test village was where the worst fight for my life was.

I was wrong.

Blood covered the left side of my face, still wet in fact. My lungs let out only sharp gasps as the pistol shook violently in my hand, the barrel being caressed by a trembling finger. Venus curled up beside me, whimpering as we leaned against the rigid rock walls of the tunnels. Darkness covered everything, blinding us. Merc was next to Venus, the only indication that he was here was his laboured breathing. "Shh," I soothed Venus, gently patting her blood matted hair. It was useless trying to bring comfort to them, or perhaps it was just futile attempt at reassuring myself? The three of us knew the kind of situation that we were in. The kind of situation that would instil fear into those who were reckless. The kind of situation that would play with your mind if you let it happen. The kind of situation that would stop all blood flow in your body when unknown footsteps came towards you…

* * *

><p>The noise seemed to reverberate through the air and between the crevices of the rocks. Muscles began to tense up as another shot was fired out. My fingers trembled as my eyes darted around to try and pin-point the source of the shot; my entire body immobilized and stiff like the rock I was crouched down behind. It couldn't have been anyone from the village. They never came this way. A cold bead of sweat trickled down my cheek as realization kicked in.<p>

I had gone past the border.

While sewing the hood of Ruby's jumper, Moon once warned me about it. "Goin' past the two large rocks leads you into Hades' lands." Using her malformed fingers, Ruby plaited Venus' soft blonde hair in a rather awkward fashion as I sat beside Moon and watched. "If you go through 'em, we can't help ya." Ruby stayed silent as Venus played with a one eyed doll whose head was split in two, the once pale cream paint now smeared with dirt. Moon stopped stitching for a brief moment, peering at me with her head tilted to the side, her eye partially covered by her black wig, expecting a response. I nodded solemnly and she gave a sad, quick smile, returning her attention back to the torn piece of clothing.

I stared at the two large ominous rocks that separated the two tribes apart. They would tower almost monstrously over a fully grown man. But now, from a distance, they barely looked like dots. How did I miss that…? And more importantly, where were those two…?

I waited another few minutes before finding the courage to move again. Trying to keep my frame as small and as low as possible, I crept along the rocks and small cliffs; calling them in a low, sharp voice. "Merc! Venus!" I cried out, unable to hold back the tears.

What if they're in trouble? What if they're dead? What if Hades has caught them? What if they're trapped in between the rocks? What if they fell down a cliff?

So many "what ifs" raced through my mind as I continued to search for them. Images of them sprawled on the ground, stained in blood, as misshaped shadows hovered over their corpses, laughing, kept entering my mind. Shaking them as best I could from my mind I kept calling out for them.

Eventually I heard something coming from nearby. "Help!"

I rushed over and peered over the edge only to see a very steep slope, with two small bodies down below. Venus and Merc gazed up at me with red faces and bleary eyes. "Help us," Merc wailed, trying to climb up fruitlessly.

"Hold on guys," I tried to reassure them as calmly as I could, but the quivering in my voice didn't make it too believable. Glancing around to see if there's any way to get them up safely without all of us being trapped down there, I see a few decently spaced ledges at the far right. They were wide enough for the three of us to stand on but were too high for them to climb on there on.

Carefully making my way down, I reached the lowest ledge and lying down on my belly, I extended an arm. "Grab on," I urged. Without hesitation, Venus eagerly clutched my hand with one of her own and grabbed my forearm with the other. With a small grunt, I lifted her up, her little feet dangling frantically as she tried to find small grooves to help her along. When she was sitting safely beside me, Merc followed suit. We repeated this a few times until we were eventually out of there. Didn't get so much as two seconds to let out a sigh of relief when I was assaulted by the two as they hugged me tightly. "It's alright, you're safe now," I smiled, petting their heads.

Our happy reunion was short lived when a large shadow loomed over us, blocking the sun. My head snapped around to see a large figure, a woman. She scarcely had any hair left on her head, soft brown wisps dotted the right side of her head while the left side was covered with thick, hard warts that were a very dark shade of brown. Her skin was leathery and red, almost like Lizard's but not as severe. Her nose was like that of a pig's and she lacked eyebrows. She smiled awkwardly, revealing long, crooked yellow teeth that were riddled with large cavities. Frowning, I looked down at her hands. Her left hand was completely covered with ugly warts that tapered at the ends. Although her right hand seemed normal, she was gripping onto a wooden club. Without a word, she struck the side of my head. The children screamed as blood began to travel its way down my face. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the twins by the hand before she could make another strike.

We ran, as fast and as hard as we could as the mutant let out a shriek, alerting any others who were near-by. I spotted a cave and lead the two towards it. We entered into darkness, feeling along the rock walls and watched our footing. The only sounds that we could hear were our sobs and sharp gasps. We huddled in what seemed to be a corner and embraced each other. All went quiet as we heard footsteps coming from the entrance. We held our breaths as they came closer and closer, heavier and heavier until they stopped. I clenched my eyes and prayed for a miracle. After what seemed like an eternity, our pursuer turned and walked away. I waited another while, counting down the minutes and seconds in my head. "Wait here," I whispered.

"Dun' leave!" Merc whimpered.

"I have to." I kissed the top of their heads, gently removed their clutching hands from my top, got up gingerly and slowly walked out.

The sunlight glared and burned, stinging my eyes. When they adjusted, I scanned the area to see if there was anyone out still. I allowed myself to smile for a moment. I took in the landscape, almost devoid of any plant life, only covered by rocks and I tried to mentally map how we were going to get back to the others. Before I could turn around and head back to Venus and Merc, I heard a heavy thump and felt the ground shudder as someone dropped down from above the entrance. A knife with a serrated edge was pressed up against my neck, the teeth digging in and ripping the soft flesh slightly. A low harsh growl came from beside my ear. "You're mine now, cunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The tension builds. :3 Again I'm so sorry for the wait. Really I am. To be honest I'm not really pleased with the opening so I may re-edit at a later stage. :/ Just a few things that need to be mentioned:

1) I genuinely don't know when the next update will be. Everything is so hectic at the moment so I can't be sure.

2) I originally intended for this chapter to be longer, however I had problems writing it and decided to separate it into a two-parter.

3) If you have any questions, please feel free to ask; I'll answer whatever I can to the best of my abilities.

4) Lastly, I'd like to say a _big _thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and supported both this story and I. I hope that you will continue to do so and I shall try to do my very best. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think, they mean the world to me. xx


	20. Survival of the Fittest - Part 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! You wouldn't believe how much I missed ye. Since exams and orals have been popping up left, right and centre, I haven't had a chance to write _anything_. Which was absolute torture. DX Oh, before I forget. There's a poll on my profile page, regarding my stories. It'll help give me an idea of what stories to focus on more. There's more to be said but I'll leave it to later. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The jagged knife cut deeper into my throat as Hades pushed me into the caverns. Tears poured down my cheeks and I didn't know which was worse, the pain of the blade tearing my neck or the agonising way my scalp was being pulled away from my skull. All thoughts of Merc or Venus were well and truly gone as I was tossed into a room. I screamed when my head clashed against a jagged rock, a new gash opened and the fresh blood began to merge with my tears. The bitter taste of salt and copper found its way into my mouth as I struggled to get up. I felt weak and dizzy, a small part of me grateful for the fact that the room was dark. I didn't think I was able to handle the room spinning at that moment.<p>

A shaky hand reached up to my neck and instantly jerked back as I let out cry. Collapsing on the ground, I curled into a ball and sobbed. Maybe if I found something sharp around here I could end it… I wasn't going to become breeding stock.

With one hand supporting my weight, the other swiftly ran over the hard uneven surface, hoping to find something loose that might be of use to me. I let out a gasp when I touched something fleshy. In my frazzled state of mind I forgot to check my pockets to find a lighter. My lips trembled as my thumb jittered and struggled to flick it on. The spark let out a dull rasp as the small flame flickered and partially illuminated the room with an orange glow.

Eyes widening and stomach lurching, I turned around and threw up on the floor beside me. There she was. Tied up to a hook embedded in the rock, her shackles were rusted and heavy, her wrists bloody and raw from the friction and struggle of her cuffs. Her skin was flecked with blood, dirt and dried vomit. She lay there completely naked, shivering and looking extremely malnourished. But that wasn't what made me get sick all over the floor. It was the stump that ended her right leg from above the knee. Maggots swarmed and feasted on the greenish red stump, the skin surrounding it completely black. The infected leg continuously twitched, causing the exposed end to rub off against the rough stone beneath her.

"Alison?" I croaked, carefully crawling up beside her. She groaned and whimpered, too weak to respond. Gingerly stroking her dirty blonde matted hair, I noticed the dull milky sheen her eyes gave off. "What did they do to you…?"

She struggled to breath, her chest rising and falling in an uneven pace. "I-I c-cou…giv-ve…wha…they…w-w-wan-n." She sobbed as I cradled her, trying to ignore the large fresh pool of semen that came out of her damaged vagina.

"Shh," I sniffed, rocking the two of us back and forth. I kissed her forehead and laid her down gently. "It's going to be alright." Finding an oil lamp nearby, I lit it with my lighter. "Everything is going to be alright." I picked up a large rock and stood over her. "I'm going to make everything okay…"

There wasn't any more time to think. No hesitation as I brought it down and bashed Alison's head with it. I cried and cried as I repeated the same thing again and again and again, trying to block out her shrill cries and sickening gurgles. I felt her blood splash against my face, into my open my mouth. Again and again and again.

I don't know how long I was doing it for, it felt like a dream doing that same rhythm over and over again. The same brutality as her skull crunched and cracked, distorting her face into a bloody nightmare until nothing mattered. I tossed aside my weapon, howling like the beast that I became. I stared down at her, a pitiful sight. Brain matter was spread in bits around her head, like some macabre halo.

_It was a mercy_. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. Did I say all of those things to her because I wanted to reassure her or to calm myself before doing what I did, I honestly don't know.

But does it matter anymore? Now it's time to finish this. I'm too weak and drained to try and fight this anymore.

I spot a sharp looking stone and I take it. I continue to stare at Alison's corpse as I press the edge of the stone where Hades had already cut me. The pain didn't matter. Nothing matters anymore really. Just one quick move and it'll be over…

…But I can't.

I drop my arm, letting it hang lazily by my side. My grip must have loosened as I heard the soft thud of the stone hitting the ground. What should I do now? Do I continue to fight and possibly live? Or give up, spread my legs and hope that the kid kills me when that time comes? Do I suffer the same fate as Alison?

Dry-eyed I stand up, the tears can't come anymore, and walk towards the door. I wince as the door gives off a creak and cautiously peer out. Even squinting didn't help as I tried to make out what best I could in the darkness. Using my lighter too much would be an unwise decision; God only knows what on lurks in here. From what I had already heard from Jupiter and Moon, Hades has quite a large group of followers, many of them inbred. On top of that I hadn't a clue what way we came in, my eyes were clenched from the pain.

Oh hell, I might as well have one last fight for my life. With that in mind I hugged the walls and, taking a wild guess, went to my right. Feeling my way through, trying to level my breathing, I trudged on; seeing nothing while fearing everything. For a moment my breath got caught in my throat once I saw a faint light reflecting off of the rock walls. Quickening my pace, I kept my hand on the wall and came across a rather unusual part of the wall. It was a lot rougher and more bundled together than the other parts of the wall, like hard old flaky warts.

Something wasn't right and without thinking I ran. A low growl came behind me then something long and slimy brushed against my cheek. Large coarse hands grabbed my shoulders and I let out another scream. I looked up to see a large bald man with rock-like growths all over his body. With one push he pinned me to the ground. I kicked, screamed and struggled for as long and as hard as I could. His hand travelled down my stomach, lifting up the hem of my knickers and rubbed against my crotch. I sobbed as I realized that this was it. My soon to be rapist unzipped his pants and I braced myself for the worst.

_Bang. _

He shrieked and rolled off of me, clutching his arm as it pumped blackish blood. I lay there dazed as a strong bony hand grabbed my arm and pulled it sharply, dragging me up to my feet. With another tug that I thought would pop my shoulder from its socket, we were running. Glancing to see who it was, a strange frantic delight filled my chest once I recognised the grey-blonde fuzz of hair. "C'mon!" he snarled at me, his spike strip rattling along behind him.

Panting hard, we kept going until our legs ached and complained. We hardly stopped, only taking brief seconds to slow down and catch our breath, we carried on until the village was in sight. Easing up, we stood to a halt – or rather collapsed, more like. Lizard doubled over, leaning against his knees as I rested against a rusted car. After about five minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "You a'ight…?"

I gulped some build-up of saliva, throwing my head up to look at him. His icy blue eyes were soft and for a faint second he genuinely seemed worried. "Y-yeah…" I mumbled. I quickly averted my gaze when I realized that we were maintaining eye contact or quite some time. Awkwardly I asked, "How did you find me?"

"Merc told meh," he sniffed, standing straight.

"Oh..."

Nothing happened for a while after that. "Thank you." Lizard only shook his hand and waved it off. "I…" He returned to looking at me again. "I found Alison…"

He frowned. "Who?"

"The blonde girl who ye gave to Hades recently."

"Ah."

"She's dead."

He gave off a dry laugh. "He kill 'er in front of ya?"

"No," I stared down at my hands. They were caked in her blood, trembling. "I did."

He said nothing, but the announcement still shocked him. He walked over towards me, blocking the light from the sun. Placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, he gently turned me around and pushed me against the door of the car. I watched as he leaned in and covered his malformed lips over my own. My eyes widened as he grabbed my jaw, forcing it to open. His tongue darted in for a quick taste. I remained unresponsive as I tried to process what was going on. Using both hands, I shoved him off. "What was that for?!" I spat, shooting him daggers.

He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted. "Neeve!" We turned our heads to see Ruby running towards us. Lizard grunted and quickly got off of me, heading towards one of the empty houses. Ruby scurried up beside me. She wasn't wearing her red hoodie for a change, instead she wore a slightly lilac summer dress. "Did he hurt ya?" she whispered, afraid he might overhear, as she stared at my blood-drenched face.

"He didn't do this." I twirled my finger around my neck area. "I…don't really wanna talk about it, Rubs."

Her fused fingers touched my arm gently. "C'mon… Mama's gunna fix ya up." We walked slowly, my sore legs threatening to break underneath me. My thoughts instantly went back to Alison. Her eyes just staring up at me but not seeing me. The way she twitched and convulsed when the rock hit her face. The way her gurgles rattled within her throat, that sickening crack…

_I'm so sorry_…

Everything became numb and mute as we entered the house. Moon's lips fluttered but uttered no words as Ruby mouthed something back to her. There was only a low noise between the two. Moon clutched my shoulders and led me towards the bathroom upstairs. Ruby had already turned on the tap and the tub was half way filled by the time we reached the door. The two helped me to strip off, the lighter letting out a soft muffled thud once it hit the floor, and they held my arms as I gingerly stepped into the tub. As I hugged my knees, Moon left the room to get something and Ruby settled behind me to scrub my back. The once clear water transformed into a rusty crimson. _I can't get away from this! All this blood… _

After a while, Ruby finally broke the silence. "Wha' happened?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

I wanted to burst into tears, take the pressure off and blurt out everything. I don't even know why I told Lizard. I was expecting one of his cruel cackles along with a nasty jab. I was prepared for a thrashing too, hearing him tell me how fucking stupid I was. That this mess wouldn't have happened if I looked after the twins properly, not to mention what would happen if Jupe found out. That look… that _kiss_… Nothing makes sense anymore. When Jupiter hears about this, what will he do? Send me back as punishment? What then?!

"Neeve?"

I turned my head to look at her and automatically winced when the torn skin of my neck pulled. There was another pregnant pause. Breathing in deeply and staring back into space, "I died."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So…yay! Update! ^^; Again I apologize for the extremely long wait. Like I said before, everything has become so chaotic with exams and whatnot. So I really don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I don't know whether to continue, discontinue or put it up for adoption. As I said before there's a poll on my profile and it would really help me out if you could put in your opinion. I think because of the fact that I haven't updated this in so long, people have lost interest in this story; which is completely understandable and I don't blame anyone. This poll will help me figure out what to do, it won't take two minutes to click a few options. So I think I talked your ear off enough as it is and I'll leave you with the fact that I hope you enjoyed and thoughts would be much appreciated.


End file.
